The Power of Oaths Broken
by BobbyThat'sNotYourPurse
Summary: Betrayed by the Olympians, Percy is left to die, only to be resurrected by Rias Gremory as a combination of her Knight and Rook pieces. Percy now loyally serves her, rising up in the ranks of the Underworld so that he may gain his own peerage which he will use to enact vengeance upon those who betrayed him. Percy x Harem(not just in his peerage). No OCs.
1. Chapter 1

The Power of Oaths Broken

Chapter 1 - The Contractor

* * *

Percy trembled on the cold ground. Blood seeped through his fingers from the knife stuck in his abdomen. He accepted that he was to die, he only wished for more time. Time he would use to tear the gods' dominion out from under them. It seemed like that wouldn't happen though. The last of his strength left him in one final, bloody cough. The last glimpse of the world he saw was a flash of red.

* * *

Percy's eyes snapped open. Ever since that day he kept having that dream at least once a week. It was like a reminder of his goals and a recurring motivator to keep him on that path. It was the night he had become a devil. He now serves Rias Gremory as a combination of her remaining Knight and Rook pieces. It seemed strange when she explained the evil piece system to him. How could he occupy two entirely different places? He was told not to dwell on it much, Rias was the King, it was her call.

* * *

Percy was seated next to Koneko, Rias's other Rook, waiting for their King to bring in her new Pawn. He was contemplating how long he wanted to let the Athena cabin burn, when Koneko held something out to him. It seemed to be some form of pastry. She had another one hanging from her lips with a blank expression. Percy smiled and took the treat from her small hands before biting into it.

His taste buds erupted into euphoria at the flavor. It tasted as if someone had taken the beauty of Olympus and imbued it into the delicious treat he had just eaten. He didn't know what came over him, but Percy reached his arms around Koneko and hugged her close. She was about to ask him to let her go when she realized, 'He feels so warm,' Koneko closed her eyes and leaned into Percy, 'I think I'll just sit here for a while longer.'

A small smile graced Koneko's face as she lost herself in the embrace. They would have stayed like that if someone hadn't wandered into the room, "Well isn't this just precious?" the pairs eyes shot open as Percy hurriedly let go of her and Koneko sat up straight, putting her hands in her lap, a light pink on her cheeks, "Oh, don't stop because of us," Rias said as she and Akeno walked past them, not seeing Kiba, her Knight, or her new Pawn, "Hm? They're not here yet? Well, that just gives me time for a shower."

Rias made her way toward the club's bathroom while Akeno stayed behind and smiled at Percy and Koneko, "You know, when you two were curled up together it was quite adorable," she put her hand on her face, "It makes me wish I'd have taken a picture!" Koneko blushed as Percy rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

The door to the club building opened and Kiba walked through, "Well, Issei, here we are."

A brown haired boy walked in behind him, Issei. Upon seeing Koneko he turned into a drooling fanboy, "Koneko Toujou, too?! This is the best club ever!"

He was about to continue until he saw Percy, The Pawn's eyes narrowed, "What the fuck is he doing here?!" he shouted, pointing at the Knight/Rook.

"Percy is a valued member of the Occult Research Club, Issei," Akeno explained as she rounded the corner from the bathroom, "May I ask why it is you seem to hate him?"

Percy leaned forward, "Let me guess, it's because I caught you peeping into the girls' locker room isn't it?"

"You're damn right!" Issei got in his face, "You have no ideas how many tatas you caused me to miss out on, it would have been paradise!"

Percy's eyes darkened slightly, "Trust me you don't want paradise," Images of Olympus fluttered through his mind, Annabeth's smile when they danced after holding the sky, him hacking down monsters in front of the Empire State Building, a bronze dagger jutting out of him as a head of blonde hair disappeared over a hill, "It won't bring happiness, only blood," he stood as Rias came in drying her hair, "I think I have to leave, ma'am."

His King looked at him, putting down her towel, "I'm sorry, Percy, but you know I like to have the whole club present when we initiate a new member," He opened his mouth to argue, "I'll try to make quick, alright?" Her servant gave up and sat back down.

* * *

Percy stepped into his small apartment and tossed his bag to the side. He had finished his homework while he was waiting for Kiba and Issei.

He made his way to his room before falling on his mattress. The unused material cooled his face. He laid there for what felt like hours until he got up and shed his uniform. He slid his jeans on, pulled his faux leather jacket on over his Rise Against band shirt, tugged his shoes over his heals and strode in front of a transportation circle on the wall. He placed his hand on the seal, closing his eyes.

He opened his eyes to find himself in his old room in his mother's apartment, his hand on another seal, carved into the wall

The devil shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and walked to the front door. His hand was hovering over the handle when, "Percy?" He turned and looked into Sally Jackson's tired eyes, "What are you doing here?" She was wrapped in a robe meaning she had likely just woke up, "Nothing, mom, just passing through, don't worry, I won't stay long." His voice was quiet.

She had had this conversation with him before, she had learned it was useless to ask him to come back home, "Okay, sweety, just... just come back safe, alright?" her tone was riddled with sadness

* * *

Percy's shadow was the only indication he was present. Slipping through Camp Half-Blood was entirely too easy. He slunk within the shadows, making certain that nobody saw him. He saw a girl walk by wearing a silver jacket.

'The hunters are here?' He grinned, "Perfect." His grinned turned into a smile when he noticed Malcolm asleep by the lake, 'Even more perfect.' The devil made his way to the sleeping demigod and picked him up, lightly, 'I think it's time you go on a "panty raid,"'

* * *

Malcolm groaned as he sat up. He was in an unfamiliar cabin; the walls were silver. He put his hand down to lift himself up and felt something soft. When he glanced down, his heart nearly stopped. A pair of... female undergarments lay beneath his hand.

The door handle clicked as it turned. When it opened, a girl, dressed in silver clothing, stood in the doorway, three others standing behind her. She looked at the son of Athena in confusion at first, until she saw what surrounded him.

* * *

Percy watched, from the top of cabin 1, as Malcolm was chased around the camp. A lynch mob was growing behind him of not only the hunters but some of the girls from Camp-Halfblood as well. He chuckled when the nymphs joined in on the chase, hurling acorns and other nuts.

"Y'know, Perce, that was a ballsy move you made," he looked down to see Thalia leaning against the side of the cabin, watching the patsy dodge arrows.

Percy understood what she meant, "Don't worry, Thals, I didn't touch your "delicates," I don't need to explain to Rias how I lost one of my eyes."

"How do you know they weren't mine?" the lieutenant asked.

"Easy, remember when we went on that quest to save Artemis, your pants were always sagging a lit-"

"Alright, I get it!"

"The same thing happened when we went to get Hades's sword."

She laughed, "Percy, shut the fuck up!"

Percy smiled. Thalia seemed to be the only person from his past life that was still on his side. She appeared to be the only one to not believe the gods' lies.

His wings expanded as he pushed himself off of the roof and next to his friend, "Hey, Pine Cone Face... thanks." She looked confused, "For what?"

"For not giving up on me," he stepped closer to her, "It means a lot to me having someone from before I can still count on, other than mom and Paul." By now he was within the Huntress's personal space, "Thank you." He kissed her cheek before taking to the air.

Thalia watched him fly away, a baffled look on her face. Her hand reached up to the spot where his lips touched her, just below her eye and to the left. Her stomach twisted, not with disgust as it should have been for a Huntress, but with a feeling relatively new to her: longing.

* * *

A/N: Alright that's the first chapter, hope it was good for you, I think I did a good job. In case you don't understand the chapter title, Percy's title is the Contractor because of his Sacred Gear, which will be shown later in the story. I have already decided who is going to be in Percy's peerage, but I would love to hear your guesses, and when I thought about it, I didn't think that you all would appreciate an over abundance of OCs, so his peerage is comprised of various different _female_ characters from anime and cartoons, excluding Naruto, Dragon Ball, One Piece, Bleach, and Teen Titans. This story will have lemons, hopefully I do a decent job on those, because I have read some horrible lemons before.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy sat next to Koneko watching Rias explain why Issei couldn't see his new friend.

"Issei, she is a member of the church, it's dangerous for Devils to be around them."

"Oh..." Issei took on a depressed expression, 'Sorry Asia.'

Koneko held a box out to Percy. Various chocolates were arranged in a rectangle, "Pick one." Percy rubbed his chin, if he picked wrong then he'd have a God awful taste on his tongue the rest of the day, but if he chose right...

He snatched a piece up as Rias explained obliteration to Issei. Biting into it his face faltered. Koneko snickered at him, "Chocolate sauce?" Percy nodded, it's not that he hated chocolate, but having so much of it concentrated into one piece was too much.

He swallowed hard before Koneko scooted closer to him, tilting her head on his shoulder. Percy was puzzled as she did this, until he remembered what had happened the day prior. 'I guess going in for a hug doesn't suit her.' Percy smiled at her.

"Rias," Akeno came into the room, "We've recieved a mission."

"What is it?" Rias looked her in the eye.

* * *

"A stray devil has been leading people into this house and eating them," Akeno told them outside a large house that Percy thought that he could have never have afforded... if he were still human that is.

"Issei, are you familiar with chess?" Rias questioned the new devil.

"Yeah, but I totally suck at it." He replied.

"No surprise there!" Percy whispered to Koneko, who giggled at him.

Rias gave them a pointed look, "Every devil who has a peerage bases it around the pieces used in a game of chess, pay attention to how the rest fight."

"Oh, what's that putrid scent?" the stray devil revealed herself, "Oh, it's you."

"Boobies!" Issei exclaimed upon seeing the nude devil, before she revealed her grotesque lower body.

She and Rias shared a short conversation before she ordered Kiba to attack. Kiba's image flickered and vanished.

"Holy shit, he disappeared!" Issei stepped back.

"No he's just moving faster than you can see." Rias explained as the mutated devil's arms fell to the ground, "Kiba is my Knight a fast moving piece with remarkable swordsmanship. Koneko."

The monster loomed over the small girl but she stood her ground, despite Issei's cries for her to move. The teeth of her underbelly opened up before swallowing her.

"Don't worry Issei," Rias said seeing his horrified expression, "It will take more than that to hurt her."

The creature's teeth began to move outward. Koneko stood holding the enourmous mouth open, "She is my Rook, think of her as a tank."

"Whoa, that's pretty badass!" Issei watched as the tiny girl hurled the monster across the room.

Something twitched in Issei's peripheral vision. The devil severed arm launched itself at the oblivious Rias, "Watch out!" he summoned his Sacred Gear and destroyed the sentient arm.

"Thank you, Issei, Akeno."

"Oh, goody, it's my turn!" Akeno stepped forward, lightning crackling between her finger tips.

"Akeno is my Queen, as such her power is a combination of all the other Evil Pieces," the lightning struck the devil, a smile of arrousal working its way onto its caster's face, "She's also really into S&amp;M."

Percy walked toward the twitching female, "Percy is a special case," he seemed to be talking to her, "He is a combination of a Knight and Rook," she turned over and shot acid from her breasts at Percy, who vanished. He reappeared with a hand around her neck and flipped her over his shoulder into the middle of the room.

"So, he's like an ultra fast tank?" Issei questioned.

Rias thought for a moment, "I guess you could call him that." She sauntered to the defeated stray, "Any last words?"

The beast looked at her, "G-go to hell!"

Rias shrugged casting her magic at her, leaving not even ash behind.

"Wait, so what am I?" Issei pointed to himself.

"Oh? You're a Pawn, Issei."

* * *

Issei was on his knees, a gun pointed at his head. A few feet away Asia was sprawled out on her stomach.

"See you in hell, devil!" Freed held his sword above his head, ready to bring it down on Issei. Time slowed as the devil watched the blade come closer.

The room was lit by a red flash and the sound of metal clashing. When the spots cleared from his vision, Issei saw Kiba push the corrupt holyman away as the rest of his friend's (and Percy) came through the floating seal behind him.

Semmingly unfazed, Freed's grin grew, "Oh, look your boyfriend showed up," he looked at the swordsman, "Let me guess, you're the pitcher and he's the catcher?"

"Well, this priest sure has a mouth on him," Percy muttered, "Sorry we're late, Issei, there was a barrier in place until just now."

"You useless piece of trash!" Freed kicked Asia, "You were supposed to finish the barrier!"

It was then that Rias made her entrance, "You know, I detest those who pick on the weak," A bolt of dark red energy was launched at Freed.

"Well shit!" the priest leapt to the side. The side of his firearm gleamed as he pointed it at Koneko. Before he could pull the trigger, however, Percy had an iron grip on his wrist and shoved his aim toward the ceiling.

Percy twisted his hands and Freed soon found himself at the end of his own weapons, "Good job, Percy," Rias turned to Koneko, "Grab Issei, we're leaving."

As she did so, Percy rendered the priest unconcious with a kick to the face. A purple light filled the room, "Ah, shit, Fallen Angels!"

"Everyone in the circle, now!" Rias ordered.

The teleportation circle began to illuminate, "Wait, what about Asia?!" Issei shouted.

Rias closed her eyes, "Only members of my house can travel by my circles,"

Percy watched as Issei called out for his friend. The Fallen finaly appeared as the circle's light hit its highest point.

Sighing, Percy charged out of the circle and blocked a spear of light. The teleportation circle disappeared, along with the ones in it.

"Well, who do we have here," a fallen angel clad in next to nothing smirked, "A devil who's trying to be a hero?"

"Ha!" Percy laughed at her, "Been there, done that, wasn't worth it!" He blocked another spear.

He swung Freed's light sword at the one in the trench coat, "How is it you can hold that blade, boy?"

"Ask your mother!" He shot him in the shoulder, before switching the sword off, "God, did George Lucas make these things?!" Slipping the hilt into his pocket, Percy grabbed the shaft of another spear before knocking the gothic lolita angel away.

"Y'know I'd feel better if I knew your names before I killed you." Percy parried another strike, kicking the trenchcoat angel into a wall.

"I see no difference, but you may call me Raynare, I do believe you friend Issei knows me."

"Oh, so you're the one who killed him, well done."

"Why, thank you. Now DIE!" she threw a red tinted spear at him

Percy span the spear in his hand, knock it away. He stabbed his into the floor and jumped away from it, landing in front of Asia. He shot the head of the spear, resulting in a blinding flash. While the Fallen Angels were dissoriented, he picked Asia up bridal style, leapt through a window and into the street.

* * *

Percy hadn't ceased his sprint. He kept running, the blonde in his arms clutching onto his jacket. Thinking he had lost the Fallen Ones, Percy slowed to a stop.

He set Asia down on the curb. He kneeled next to her, "Are you okay?"

Overall she seemed alright, aside from some bruises and scrapes her robe had been split down the middle along with the bra underneath, exposing her breasts to the night air. The devil slid his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders, buttoning it as she put her arms in the sleeves.

"Yes, I am, thank you." she smiled at him as he helped her stand.

"We should keep moving," Percy warned her, "We may have lost them, but they could find us again."

Nodding, the nun stood with him and grabbed his hand. The two jogged at a steady pace, stopping every now and then so Percy could check around a corner.

After what seemed like hours of suspenseful hell, they made it to Kuoh Academy. Opening the door to the Occult Research Club, Percy was met with a hard punch to his stomach that sent him sprawled out on the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Koneko held him up by his colar, her face contorted into one of barely contained rage, "You could have been killed..." Her features began to soften as she set him down.

Percy gave her a solemn smile, seeing the faint traces of tears in her eyes, "Hey I'm still here, you don't have to worry about me."

He was so caught up comforting Koneko that, had she not spoke up, Percy would have forgotten he had brought Asia, "U-um, excuse me..."

"Oh! Right, everyone, look who I saved!" Percy motioned to the nun.

"Asia!" Issei attempted to stand but cried out in pain and fell back onto the sofa.

Asia gasped, "Issei," she ran over to him and kneeled next to him, "Hold still." Her hand began to glow a calming shade of green. The bullet holes in his legs began to seal shut. When they had completely healed she spoke again, "There, does it feel better?"

"Yeah, perfect actually." Issei stood and moved his legs.

"Pardon me miss..." Rias began,

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself," she looked around the room with a smile, "My name is Asia Argento, it's nice to meet you all!"

* * *

Percy collapsed onto his bed. Yesterday had been extremely eventful and school that day had been extremely tiring. That's not mentioning a new adition to his apartment.

Percy stood and walked into his living room. A mound of blonde hair was propped up on the arm of his couch. He had offered Asia his room, but she was adamant on taking the couch. She didn't have anything to wear, as she had left all of her spare clothing at the abandoned church across town, so he had to give her a few of his shirts to wear until he fixed her robe.

Making his way back to his room Percy dragged his hand across the teleportation seal on his wall.

* * *

Percy walked through the shadows of Camp Halfblood. "Jeez, how lazy have the harpies gotten?"

He wandered into the forest knowing he'd find Thalia, ever since she joined the Hunters she couldn't sleep in Camp.

He saw here stalking through the trees, arrow ready to fly. The devil slunk up behind her, "Hey, Thalia."

The girl jumped and whirled around, pointing the arrow in Percy's face. Once she saw who it was her posture relaxed, the arrow finding its way back to her quiver. Thalia punched him in the chest, "Gods, Percy," she laughed, "You're such a dick!"

He grinned at her, enjoying hearing her laugh after so long, "Yeah, but that's one of my best qualities though."

"Hey, don't talk like that," Thalia leaned on a tree, "You've got better."

"Like?"

"Well, you know your way around a sword."

"Was that a dick joke?"

"You're a natural leader."

"Go on..."

Thalia started to get a far away look in her eyes, "You stay by your friends," She started making his way toward him, "You're a kind person," Percy's grin evolved into a gentle smile, "And, well you are kinda handsome."

She was pressed against him now, "And I might not be able to stop thinking about you." The huntress began to lean in.

Her lips were about to touch his when a roar ripped through the woods. On instinct the two put their backs together drawing their weapons, Thalia nocking an arrow and Percy's new sword extending from its hilt and gun gleaming in the moonlight.

A few minuutes go by. No monsters. The two relaxed and turned to each other again. Percy spoke first, "You should get back to cabin 8."

The pair walk in the direction of the camp, "So what've you been doing in Japan?" Thalia asked.

Percy chuckled, "You're gonna get a kick outta this; I have to protect a nun."

The daughter of Zeus snorted, "Seriously? A devil has to protect a nun?"

"You had to be there to understand." They made it to the edge of the forest.

"See ya later, Thals." Percy brought her in for a hug, lingering longer than usual, before flying off.

* * *

Thalia entered Cabin 8 without waking anyone. She laid her self on her bunk, recalling what had happened in the forest. Her lips tingled at the memory, 'I almost kissed him...' She turned onto her side, 'If it hadn't been for that monster I would have broken my vow, but,' The girls eyes turned thoughtful, 'Do I even want to keep it?'

And there is Chapter 2, hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, this was one of the most drastic changes I've done thus far, so we'll see how everything pans out.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy opened the door to his apartment. Issei hadn't been at school that day, it made the ex demigod wonder where he was, "Asia, I'm back!"

No response. That was strange, normally she would run greet him, 'Something's wrong.' Percy rushed through the apartment but the blonde was nowhere to be found.

He ran into the kitchen. Something on the fridge caught his eye. It was a note from Asia:

Dear Percy,

Issei came by and said that he wwas going to take me out to see the town now that the Fallen Angels have stopped searching for me! I'll be back soon.

Asia

'What?"Now that the Fallen Angels have stopped looking for me?"' Percy thought, "But they haven't- ISSEI!"

After phoning Rias about what had happened, Percy began a manhunt for Issei.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" the aforementioned Devil ran through the park, rage burning in his eyes. He skidded around a corner and saw his target. He and Asia were standing near a fountain talking. Percy charged across the concrete path, fist raised.

Issei saw him too late. Percy sent his fist flying into the pervert's jaw. Issei flew through the air.

"You Goddamned fucking RETARD!" Percy screamed at him, grabbing his colar, "Do you want her to be taken away!"

Issei glared at Percy, "At least I'm actually letting her do something other than sitting in some shitty appartment!"

Percy was about to throttle his fellow classman, "You fucking lied to her, the Fallen Angels could get here any second now!" he got in Issei's face, "And if they do, I swear to God, Vishnu, Zeenu, and every other deity, that I will use you as a meat shield!"

"Issei i-is that true?" Asia whimpered, "Did they really not stop hunting me?"

"You're goddamn right we didn't!"

They all turned to see Raynare perched on top of the fountain, "Now why don't you come back with us?"

"Oh good," Percy pushed Asia behind him, "I was hoping it'd be you."

"Well, look who it is," She gave Percy a sadistic smile, "And here I thought this was going to be easy! How ya doing, handsome?"

"Kinda bad actually," Percy pulled his light sword from his pocket, "Had to deal with this guy." he pointed to Issei.

"Oh, God, I know exaactly how you feel!" Raynare brandished her light spear.

"Hey, don't act like I'm not here!" Issei shouted.

"Issei, I need you to listen carefully," Percy stressed this, "You need to take Asia and run, get her away as fast as you can and maybe I'll forgive you for getting us into tis mess."

Ignoring the accusation, Issei grabbed Asia's hand and took off. Percy hadn't taken his eyes off of Raynare the entire time.

"You know, you could have made him stay and fight instead." the Fallen Angel twirled her spear.

"I don't need Rias breathing down my neck about him dying!" Percy swung first.

His sword glanced off of the spear head. Raynare hit him in the stomach with the shaft. Trapping it against himself, Percy jerked the spear away from her, stabbing at her head. She dropped to the ground to dodge, summoning another spear.

"Just who are you?!" Raynare snarled, seeing him weilding weapons of light, "Why doesn't light hurt you?!"

"I think you'll find out." Percy shot at her. She span her spear, knocking the bullets to the ground. He swung at her but her spear stopped him.

Raynare kicked him away. He skidded to a stop. She was above him. Percy saw the head of the spear coming down on him. He sidestepped the blade but it had managed to make a small cut on his cheek.

"Ooohh!" Raynare smiled, "Point me!"

Percy stood his ground waiting, 'Dammit, if this keeps up I may need it.' the Devil thought, 'I have to end this quickly.'

"Y'know, as much fun as this was, I'm afraid I must take my leave." the spear of light vanished from Raynare's hands.

The area around her illuminated with purple light, "Later kid." she disappeared in a burst of light and a flurry black feathers.

"What was that about?" Percy plucked a feather from the air, "Huh, soft."

"Percy!"

Unconciously slipping the feather into his pocket, Percy turned to see Issei running toward him. Alone.

"So, let me get this straight," Rias had a serious expression, "Issei: you went to Percy's apartment and took Asia out for a "night on the town," knowing full well that the Fallen Angels were still searching for her?"

"Y-yes ma'am..." Issei's eyes were downcast, "I just thought that if I was discreet enough w-"

The Pawn was cut off when Rias slapped him, "Issei! I understand why you did it, but you have to understand that what you did was wrong!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"And Percy," Rias turned on him, "Although I regret saying this, I forbid you to go after Asia."

"What!" Percy shouted, "You can't just expect me to sit here and do nothing while they're off doing who knows what to her!"

"Don't you think I hate this too?!" Rias yelled at Percy, "Do you think that I don't want to save her? She's in Fallen Angel territory now... there's nothing we can do." She turned away, "Now if you'll excuse us, Akeno and I have Business to attend to."

Percy's leg was bouncing so much it shook the whole couch. Koneko was beginning to worry about him, he had never looked so stressed before.

Finally having enough, she stood and held her hand to him, "Come on, let's go save your friend."

Percy stared at her hand in astonishment. Was she offering to disobey Rias for him? Something tugged inside his chest as he smiled and took her hand, "Let's."

"Hey, if you're going on a daring rescue, you can count me in!" Kiba tied a scabbard to his waist.

"I'm the one who got her into this," Issei stared at them, determined, "I have to help get her out of it."

Koneko kicked the door to the church open. An ominous feel tainted the air as they stepped inside.

"It's too quiet," Percy noted, "Be on your guard."

"Well, look who it is!" Freed stepped out from behind the statue at the back of the room, "The same little faggot who took my toys!"

Koneko heard Percy mutter something like, "Fucking Westboro asshole." Not understanding, she picked up a pew and shouldered it.

"Cut the crap Selzin!" Issei shouted, "Where's Asia?!"

"Who?" the priest asked, "Oh right, that Devil loving whore, she's down stairs, not that it matters." He produced a new sword from his coat, "They've already started!"

Koneko threw the pew at him. He sliced it in half, only to be met by Kiba, who locked blades with Freed. He turned to Percy and Issei, "Go, Koneko and I have got this!"

Percy nodded and ran down the stairs in front of the cross.

They reached the bottom to see Asia crucified with an enourmous gathering of dark priests. There was one problem: she wasn't moving.

Maniacal laughter reached their ears. Raynare stood atop the cross Asia was chained to, "You're too late, the ceremony's over and I have taken this girl's Sacred Gear," she smiled at them, "Get them."

The dark priests charged them, weapons ready, "You ready, Issei!" Percy pulled out his weapons.

"Nope!" He summoned his Sacred Gear.

"Good enough!" The two charged into the mass of people.

Percy kicked one to the ground, stabbing him in the chest. A sword was swung at him. He blocked with the butt of his gun, bashing him in the nose with the hilt of his sword. He fired into the crowd taking three down.

Despite their astounding start, Percy and Issei, were quickly becoming overwhelmed. Issei was fighting to his heart's content as the former Demigod was thrown back to the steps. His sword fell from his grip.

He found himself surrounded, "I really didn't want to do this."

Percy shut his eyes, extending his hand. A blue circle formed in front of him

"Bless-ed be thy blade 'th the life of Baldr,

Help my foes never see day again,

heed my call,

Mystletainn!"

A hilt sprouted from the circle. Percy took hold and pulled the blade free. The rapier-like blade glowed a dazzling silver, runes etched down its length. The hand guard had a leaf design carved into with a ring of spikes, attached to the hilt by three strings were red beads braided together.

The blade's weilder rushed forward with renewed vigor. Vanishing from sight, he reappeared behind the group of priests. He sheathed the sword. The second the hilt touched the sheath, blood burst from the holes in their chests.

The remaining tainted holymen looked on in horrified awe. This Devil couldn't just weild a weapon of light but also a Holy Sword.

A collective thought traveled the crowd, 'Who is this kid?!'

Percy unsheathed Mystletainn. He stabbed the air multiple time leaving blue points hanging in the air. Jabbing once more the needles flew forth striking them in their hearts with deadly accuracy.

A shot rang through the air followed by the sound of metal hitting the floor. Someone had shot at him but before it hit he had cut the bullet in two. He lunged at the gunman sending his blade into his throat.

It wasn't long before Percy was surrounded by a pool of blood. Glancing around he noticed Issei, Raynare, and Asia were gone. A crash echoed from above. The combination piece ran up the stairs.

* * *

Rias raised her hand, ready to obliterate Raynare. She was close to doing so when a hand clapped her shoulder.

"Wait." Percy huffed, "I think I have a better idea."

The King and her servant had a whispered conversation. It must have ended well; both had smug grins on their faces.

"Y'know, Raynare," Percy walked toward her, picking up a piece of broken glass, "There was a time last year where I was obsessed with seals," He carved something into his hand, "One of particular interest was the seal Devils use to mark people as their servants," He dropped the now bloody glass, "It occured to me that this could be used as a way to take a bet way to seriously, or," He stopped in front of her, "As punishment."

The devil pressed his palm onto her forehead. When he pulled back a seal was stamped on Raynare that glowed and faded, "You are now a servant to my househhold!" The seal he had carved into his hand glowed and sealed shut.

"Now my friend needs these," Raynare couldn't react as Percy slipped the rings that represented the Twilight Healing Sacred Gear from her hands. The trauma of what he had done to her finally hit the Fallen Angel as she passed out.

* * *

Percy entered his apartment with the newly Deviled Asia. And Raynare tossed over his shoulder.

Setting the Fallen One on the couch, the teen turned away, 'I think I might need a bigger apartment if people keep joining.'

The sound of running water let him know that Asia had just started a shower. It was weird, even though she knew she was dead an hour ago, she wasn't at all bothered by it. Another surprise was that Raynare's presence didn't seem to affected her either, despite all the trouble she had caused her.

The Fallen Angel groaned and sat up. She paniced at first, not knowing where she was or if she was dead. That all ceased once she laid eyes on Percy. The memories came flooding back into her mind. She looked at him, "Why?"

This confused him, "Why what?"

"Why didn't you let her kill me? It would've been easier." Her voice was the softest it had ever been.

"Honestly," Percy looked her in the eye, "I don't know."

She recoiled, "What?" Why did her chest hurt when he said that?

"There was something that told me you were worth saving. I just hope that it was right, I don't think I'd like killing you."

He walked off to his room, leaving an red Raynare behind.

* * *

That is chapter three. To clarify, Raynare is NOT a part of his peerage. The seal he used just made her technically "belong to him" in the sense of a maid or the like. And what do you think of Mystletainn? If you want to know why I made it the way it is, I was trying to model it after Mistletoe, so.

Also, I'm conflicted on part of Percy's Peerage, so I need your oppinion for this one and I don't want to spoil who it is, so I have one question: Ice or Fire?

Which one do you want because I can't decide who to use and those are their powers. I can't stress how important this question is. Once more: Ice or Fire?


	4. Chapter 4

The room filled with a briliant red glow as Percy stepped from the circle. He looked at his employer. She was a small chinese woman, silky black hair tied in a bun. She wore a baggy green shirt and equally baggy khakis with nothing covering her feet save a layer of dirt on the soles.

"Hey, Toph, been a while." Percy sat next to her, looking in her blind eyes.

"Yeah, been kinda hard to get away from Dad and Poppy." she said the last name with malice.

"So, what does the daughter of Gaia want to do today?"

"Other than not be hunted by those camp loving assholes?" she quirked her eyebrow in his dirrection before smirking, "Well, I just so happened to over hear something about an underground fight club."

The Devil gasped at her, "Toph, your parents wouldn't approve! Let's go."

* * *

The crowd cheered for the dark skinned man in the center of the ring. He had just won his third straight match. A referee stepped into the ring, "Alright! Let's hear it for the Boulder!" The crowd cheered louder as the man posed, "Who else here thinks that they can break this rock of a human!"

"Oh, I've got an idea who." Toph made her way to the ring, Percy following her, before she climbed in. The crowd laughed at her.

"Sorry, sweetie," the ref chuckled, "No kids aloud."

"Aww, but I got money!" she pulled a wad of $100 bills from the pocket of the hoodie she wore.

The man eyed the money warily. He took it, "The next challenger is-" he leaned next to her, covering his microphone. She whispered in his ear. "The Blind Bandit?"

He stepped out of the ring. Boulder gave Toph a cruel smile, "Don't think I will hold back just because you're a little girl!"

She smirked back at him, "I should say the same." She took her hoodie off, revealing her tank top, before handing it to Percy.

Toph dug her bare feet into the mat. Boulder charged at her, sending vibrations into the girls feet. She grinned when he threw a punch at her. She ducked before uppercutting him. He staggered back, holding his jaw. The girl threw herself at the man, driving her elbow into his ribcage. She followed this by kicking his feet out from under him. She dropped herself to the ground, bringing her knee into his stomach.

A grin split the Blind Bandit's face, the audience's cheers only feeding her excitement. Boulder stood, wiping blood from his mouth. Toph gestured for him to try again. He growled and ran at the little girl. She stepped out of the way, jabbing at the back of his head. He hit one of the posts in the ring hard. The man turned toward her. He took a step. And fell onto the mat.

The audience was stunned. This little, blind, Chinese girl had just beat up a man twice her size, without a scratch. The cheers were deafening.

The referee climbed into the ring and opened his mouth to speak. Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the sound of sirens and flashing lights.

Everyone in the building scrambled. Toph jumped out of the ring and grabbed Percy's hand as they ran for an exit. Percy was about to turn the handle when the door was kicked in by a man dressed in a black combat suit. He grabbed a random member of the audience and shoved her into him. He and Toph ran in another direction but the rest of the exits were blocked. They hit a glass wall over looking the Hudson River.

Thinking quickly, Percy turned to his friend, "Toph, do you trust me?" She nodded hurriedly, "Then hold on!"

"Wait, WHAT!"

She didn't get an answer as Percy picked her up and leaped through the glass wall.

The girl clutched onto the Devil as his wings sprouted from his back.

* * *

They landed on Montauk Beach. Toph immediatly let go of Percy and hugged the sand.

"Oh, thank God," the daughter of Gaia exclaimed, "Sweet, precious ground!"

"You know, I would have set us down a lot further back, you only had to ask." Percy had wet sand thrown at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gonna do that?!"

"I didn't have time! It was either act or get arrested."

The two continued like this until they calmed down. They sat on the beach, Toph using her powers to compress the sand into balls before shooting them off into the ocean.

"So, did you have fun, Toph?" Percy asked her.

The girl fired another sand ball, "Meh, that guy was a pushover, an ant could kick his ass. How about you, Beelzebutt, you have a fun time?"

"Nothing beats running from the cops."

The pair laughed with each other. Their fun, however, was cut short when they heard shouts from down the beach, "There she is!"

The two threw up their hoods. They recognized the voices, and they didn't sound like happy campers. Taking each others hands, they ran. Arrows and spearheads planted themselves behind their heels. Toph kicked the sand, causing a drill of sand to bore into the pursueing Demigods. An arrow flew past Percy's face, cutting his cheek. He pulled his gun from his pocket and fired into the crowd of gaining campers.

"Why do you have a gun?!" Toph yelled.

"Why do you not wear bras?!" the Devil retorted.

"Can't you fly us out of here?!"

"I thought you hated flying!"

"Not if it saves my life!"

Percy grabbed her around the waist and unsealed his wings before leaving the group of stunned half-bloods on the ground.

* * *

The sun was rising over the city skyline as Percy and Toph touched down on the latters balcony. He was going to put the girl down, only to hear a snore. She had fallen asleep... with her fingers dug into his back.

He pried her clawed hands from himself and set her in her bed... before he shook her awake.

"Gah, what!?" She smacked his hand away.

"I hate to be a dick, but I kinda need some form of payment." He stared at her calmly.

"Oh, yeah, forgot..." The Half-Blood planted her feet on the ground, "looking" for something to give him, "Hey, that'll do!"

She hopped off her bed and made her way to a closet. Opening the closet she reached in and threw something at him. He caught the object, a crumpled sheet of paper. He unfolded it to see a familiar seal- the same one on the fliers he passed.

"It's the flier you gave me when we first met, remember?"

"I don't see how I could forget, it's probably one of the best flier days I had." the Devil slid the paper into his pocket, "I'll see you later." The room was filled with red light and when it faded, Percy was gone.

* * *

Percy walked through another circle. He appeared in an odd setting. It was clearly a child's room, but the bed was cracked and bent in various places... there was also a demonic throne in the center of the room with a red carpet in front of it.

Another thing that added to the strangeness of the room: the little, gothic girl sitting in a dog bed at the foot of the bed.

"Well, this is new." Percy muttered.

"Kick ass," the girl shouted, "it worked!" She stood and scrambled in front of the Devil, "Alright, demon, I, Dylan Beekler, need your help!"

"With what?" Percy shrugged the "demon" comment off.

"My Godlord has been kidnapped by some biker gang who think they own this town!"

"I'm sorry, your "Godlord"?"

"Yes, my Godlord, Golan the Insatiable, I'm his acolyte." she bragged.

Percy was slightly disturbed by this girl, "Oookay, do you know where this gang is?"

Dylan nodded, "They hang out at this crappy bar across town, let's go!"

Before he could protest, Dylan had ran out the door, "Thi- this is- I just don't fucking know." He sighed taking off after her.

* * *

Percy and Dylan were perched on a roof, opposite a run down bar.

"So that's where they are?" Percy looked across the road.

"Yep, now come on, let's go save Golan!" Dylan started shimmying down the roof, leaving no time for Percy to stop her.

"This is gonna be a mess." He unfurled his wings and glided toward the girl, who was now at the entrance of the establishment.

The acolyte kicked the door open with surprising strength, "Alright, buttholes," She shouted over the blaring music, "Now is your last chance to release Golan, or you're gonna regret being born!"

"If I were you I'd do what she said," Percy saw an enormous grey man with horns scream, "I'm gonna fuck you up when I get out!"

"Just let the guy go, I don't want to hurt you." Percy said.

The bar erupted in laughter, "We'd to see ya try, boy!"

The combination piece stepped up to a large man, thick muscles making up his weight. He stared at him for a moment. In a flash, the man's arm fell to the floor and Percy held a glowing sword.

He blinked and when he opened his eyes he saw every gun in the bar pointed at him. Before they could fire he vanished, reappearing next to Golan and hold Dylan on his back. The guns around the bar cracked and burst apart, their handlers falling to the ground with them.

"Whoa, badass!" Dylan whispered in amazement. Percy smirked at the admiration and cut the binds on Golan.

"Hey, thanks man!" He stood, "Now what to do with these peasants?"

"Oooh, maybe we could pull their eyes out and pour salt in the sockets!" Dylan bounced on his shoulders.

"Y'know, I think I've done that before..." Percy rubbed his chin, "But I know have an Idea on what would hurt them more."

"Really?!" Dylan peered over his head.

The Devil smiled at the cute act and walked outside, Dylan still on his shoulders. He walked across the street with Golan beside him.

"Hold this." Percy handed the 6 year old the hilt of his sword, pulling his gun from his pocket.

"Aww, you have a gun too?" Dylan awwed.

He pointed the gun across the street, aiming at a gas tank on one of the motorcycles. Pulling the trigger resulted in a glorious explosion, followed by more as the bikes lined up next to blew up from their proximity of the first.

"Nothing hurts a biker more than losing their bike." The trio began to walk back toward the Beekler house, "They'll be suffering for a while."

* * *

Arriving back at Dyllan's home, the dark haired girl hopped off of Percy's shoulders, "Carole, I brought a friend home, don't bother us!"

They made their way to Golan's throne room/Dylan's room, "Now, about my payment..."

* * *

Percy appeared in the club room.

"Ahh, Percy," Rias gave him a smile that soon turned into confusion, "What is that?"

In Percy's hands was an empty, black turtle shell with a bansaw blade protruding from it, "The product of six year old's imagination. It came from America."

Rias nodded in understanding.

* * *

It was later that night, Percy opened the door to his appartment.

"Why?! Why are you so nice to me?!" the shout came from directly in front of him. Raynare was poised over Asia, dressed in her maid outfit, eyes and hands clenched shut, tears of confusion streamed down her face, "I used you, played with you, and hurt you and your friends! I... I..." the Fallen angel fell to her knees, in front of a seated Asia, "I killed you."

Percy watched as Asia's surprised face melted away into one of kindness. She reached out and patted Raynare on the head, "It's because of Percy," said character quirked an eye at this, "He saw something in you, something that made him save you." Asia looked her in the eye, "If he saw something good in you, then I don't care what you've done because, now, it doesn't matter, you're my friend now."

Raynare sat in the floor, shaking. Why did she see her so positively? She was a horrible person, so why? The servant felt a hand on her shoulder. The Fallen Angel looked up to see Percy giving her a gentle look. He didn't say anything. Just smiled.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of that chapter, it was by far not the best, but that was the most I could think of for this chapter. And yes, I did use Shellraiser's shell as Golan's payment. Also, before I get the review of someone getting pissy over the whole "It's American" thing, I'm from America so I think I can say what I damn well please about it. Also you can stop sending in your preference of ice or fire, I've received enough votes, and ice has won 12 over 5. So that means that Kyoko Kirisaki of Black Cat has lost out to No. 8 Akitsu of Sekirei. Bet you guys weren't expecting that now were ya? And if you don't understand why the Demigods were chasing Toph, I suggest rereading the part where Percy says "Daughter of Gaia"

Now to answer the only question I have received:

lowrex- Q: What happened to the curse of Achilles? A: This story takes place after Heroes of Olympus, even though I've yet to finish it, so that means that the curse was removed when he swam through the Little Tiber.

Alright, onto something I haven't done before: Stories to look forward to. Lately I have been entertaining the prospects of doing a Percy Jackson/Avatar: Last Airbender crossover. I'm not certain what the plot would be yet, but I do have the pairing set in stone and that is Percy x Toph.

Another idea is Percy Jackson/RWBY. I do have the plot for this set out for the most part, but due to my paranoia of someone stealing my idea, I don't feel comfortable telling it. I have not thought of the pairing for this one, because there are so many fantastic characters and I can't decide.

I've been toying with the idea of a Kingdom Hearts/Teen Titans story centered around Roxas. So yeah, not a common idea for this one.

Also, Drakeloch has given permission to do a version of his story No Longer a Phantom, and, as per our agreement, it will take place after the first season, so to fully understand the story you would need to read his version up to the end of chapter 5 and ignor the last section as it will have nothing to do with my version.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5- Issei's Challenge

* * *

Percy and Thalia sat on top Cabin 1.

"So,how have things been in Japan?" Thalia asked him.

Percy groaned, "Gods, it's just one thing after another!" He counted on his hands, "Remember Asia?" the demigoddess nodded, "Well, Issei got her kidnapped the morning after I told you about her."

"Seriously?" Thalia said, "You told me he was bad, but really?"

Percy chuckled, "Yeah, but we went on a rescue mission to rescue her. Sparing the details, Asia became a Devil who lives with me and I now have a Fallen Angel as my maid."

"Well it sounds like you have your hands full." Thalia joked, feeling a spark of annoyance go through her at the mention of two women living with him.

They were silent, staring at the moon. A cold wind blew past them. Thalia, who was in her pajamas, shivered. The Devil took notice and pulled his jacket off. The daughter of Zeus was confused until he laid it across her shoulders.

"Thalia..." Percy looked the daughter of Zeus in the eye, "Do you still not want to be a Devil when I begin a peerage?"

"Percy..." Thalia stalled, "It's not that I don't want to be a Devil, it's just... I'd rather stay the way I am, y'know with just monsters hunting me."

"Okay, I understand." Percy relented, "Would you still come with me to Japan?"

"Of course."

* * *

Percy came through the portal in his room, "Asia, Ray, I'm home!"

"Well, hello, Percy."

Percy jumped at the voice. He jumped more at the sight.

Rias sat under his covers, head propped on her hand, the other on her hips. Her crimson hair flared out on the pillows, giving the pale Devil an angelic appearance. Her clothes were on the floor, making a trail from the door way to his bed, her panties hanging from a bed post.

"R-Rias," Percy stuttered as she pushed the covers off and made her way toward him, "W-w-where are Asia and Raynare?"

"They're spending the night at my house tonight," she sauntered closer, pressing her bountiful cleavage into him, "So we have the apartment to ourselves."

Rias grabbed the tie of his uniform and pulled him onto the bed, on top of her. Before he could protest, Rias had him in a kiss and was removing his shirt.

Shocked at first, Percy gave in to the instincts of the gods. He helped Rias undo his belt and pushed his pants off. He was about to do the same to his underwear, when the girl stopped him. Rias lowered herself to Percy's underwear. Slipping her delicate fingers under the elastic waistband, she pulled them off.

She was now facing what she had came for, though now that she was at this point she hesitated. Percy noticed this and snapped himself out of his trance, "Rias," she looked up at him, "Are you sure you want this?"

Before the crimson haired beauty could respond, the tell tale red light of a transportation circle filled the room. Rias sighed and pulled Percy's underwear and pants up before collecting her own clothing. When the light died down, a gorgeous, white haired woman in a maid's outfit stood in the center of the room, "Lady Rias you're brother wishes to speak with you."

Rias draped her shirt over her shoulders, "Please give me a few moment's with my servant, Grayfia." Grayfia made no attempt to leave the room, instead giving her a small nod. Rias turned to Percy, smiling, "Percy, it's probably best if you forget this night happened."

With that his master turned and stood next to Grayfia before leaving in a flash of light.

* * *

Percy sat next to Koneko, eyes drooping. After what happened with Rias the night prior Percy had found it difficult to fall asleep. The small girl was caught off guard when the former demigod's head fell into her lap, a light snore coming from his mouth.

Rias grinned at the two, blocking out Issei's rambling. She thought it was adorable how her two friends acted around each other. She thought back to the night Percy had saved Asia, Koneko had been an emmotional wreck when they got back to the club room and the way she acted when Percy returned...

She was broken out of her musings when a circle of fire erupted in the center of the floor. When the fire dissipated, the last person she wanted to even think about stood in her base of opperations.

"Riser."

"Yes, Riser has come to the human realm," the blonde sauntered to her desk and placed his hand under her chin, "To grace this queen and her peasants with my pressence"

"Hey!" Issei shouted, "Who do you think you are D-Bag!?"

"Issei!" Rias scolded him, "This is Riser Phenex, he is a high ranking Devil and a member of one of the oldest clans in the underworld."

A familiar voice pierced the air, "He is also Lady Rias's fiance."

Grayfia stood in the center of a fading circle, her gaze fixed ahead of her, "An agreement made by her brother and the Phenex clan heads."

Rias pushed the Phenex heir's hand away, "I have no intention on marrying Riser, who I marry is my choice, not my brother's."

The older Devil grabbed her face again, this time with more force, "Ahh, yes my dear, but Riser always gets what Riser wants!"

Fires sparked in the Devils' eyes as they glared at each other.

"Calm down children." Grayfia ceased their glare, "As I am sure you have guessed I am here by the request of Sirzechs, which means there shall be no quarrel." The tension in the room seemed to lessen after she said that, "However, my husband also informed me that, should Rias refuse marriage, events will be decided in a different fashion: a rating game."

"Hmm?" Issei gave a blank look, "What's a rating game?"

Percy explained, "A rating game is a contest of sorts that Devils play against each other to gauge their strength and abilities."

"And Riser has played through many rating games and came out victorious!" the pureblood Devil boasted, "While Rias has yet to even qualify... Tell me is this group of ruffians and mutts the extent of your Peerage?"

Percy growled alongside his friends, "And so what if they are?"

Riser guffawed as he snapped his fingers. An enourmous ring of fire came to life in the center of the room.

"It's just that Riser has a full set on his side!" The fire dissipated, revealing 15 beautiful women in its place.

"Fifteen, and they're all hot as hell!" Issei choked up, "Why can't I be him!?"

Riser cocked his head in confusion, "Why is your servant sobbing at me like that?"

"Because it's dream to have a harem." Rias huffed in annoyance.

The high Devil grinned, "I see. Yubelluna."

The voluptuous Queen marched to his side. Riser grabbed the woman and began to make out and fondle her. After a few minutes of Issei looking on in jealousy, he released her, "No matter how long you live, I will always have more than you ever will at any point of your pitiful existance."

"Hey, fuck you!" Issei shouted, "As soon as I get the hang of this Devil shit, I'll be surpassing you in no time, Penis Breath!"

"How dare you speak to me that w-"

"Screw off, buddy, I challenge you right here, right now!" summoning his sacred gear, Issei lunged for Riser.

"Mira."

A blue haired girl jumped in his way, stopping him, "What the hell?" She swung her staff at him. A hand caught it half way.

Percy swung the bamboo rod into her side, knocking her into a wall and breaking the stick. The woman dressed as a belly dancer charged him, but he threw the piece of wood in his hand, striking her in the throat. The one in armor tried to cleave him in two. Percy blocked her strike with his light sword, before cutting hers in half and kicking her in the forehead, into the floor. A girl with her hair in buns threw a punch at him. He sheathed his sword and grabbed the fist, pressing his gun to her forehead, "This gun is crafted from blessed steel, cooled in holy water, tempered in the flames of broken crosses, blessed by five Catholic priests, and is loaded with light burst rounds, if anyone moves, I will decorate the walls with what little brains she has!"

The girl looked terrified. As did the rest of her fellow servants. He had just taken down 2 Pawns and a Knight like they were nothing, and with one twitch of his finger he could kill a Rook. Riser had a furious expression, "This is not over!" He snapped his fingers, causing him and his servants to vanish in a flurry of flames.

Grayfia stepped forward, "The rating game shall commence in ten days, you will have that time to train and prepare, I wish you luck, Lady Rias."

'We'll need all the luck we can get.' Rias thought grimly, watching Issei grovel at Percy's feet as her brother's Queen left.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, Issei, that can't be all you've got!" Percy yelled at the pervert as he collapsed to the ground. For hours now, Percy has been trying to teach the Pawn how to use commitment to help him in battle, "I knew you were a pervert but I didn't know you were worthless!"

Issei growled, "God damn it, fuck this shit!" Issei glared at the former demigod, "How the hell is this supposed to help me kick ass!?"

"Issei, commitment makes all the difference." Percy stared back at him, "Back before I was a Devil, I used to be a straight C- student, like you, but then the people I loved -the people I trusted absolutely- literally stabbed me in the back," Issei listened closer, "And when Rias made me a Devil, I became more determined than I've ever been. Do you think it was easy learning about seals? For me, with ADHD and dyslexia, that was a fucking nightmare! I was complete shit with any sort of ranged weapon, and know I could nail the nut in squrriel's paws without hurting it. Now I can tell you wanna hit me, now try again, and make sure you want it!

Issei picked himself up and charged at Percy, his Boosted Gear charging.

* * *

Percy sat awake. He was thinking about what had happened days ago. He had made himself a target to Riser's peerage. They may not have been powerhouses, the ones he fought at least, but having an entire group of outraged women out for your head wasn't an ideal situation, he had been there before.

The door creaked open, catching his attention. Raynare stood in the doorway, clad in a t-shirt that reached her mid-thigh, "Master?"

"Raynare? What's wrong?" Percy asked the Fallen Angel.

"I should be asking you that," she walked toward him, "Something has been bothering you since we've gotten here. Why don't you tell me? I could be able to help." she tapped her fingers together.

Percy grinned at her concern, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Percy and Asia arrived at the Occult Research Club, "Ah, you're here," Rias acknowledged, "Now we can start to talk about our plan of action."

"Koneko," Rias looked to her Rook, "You and Issei are to secure the gymnassium," The two nodded, "Akeno set traps around the perimeter, Kiba, keep them distracted," The two stood at attention, "Asia you are to remain by my side at all times, and Percy," the King looked him in the eye. She didn't say anything for a while, just eyeing him up and down. She smiled, "It's time."

The boy's eyes widened, "Are you sure, Rias?"

She nodded, "Yes, you've done well."

Percy kneeled, "Thank you, Rias."

A strange feeling washed over everyone in the room. A voice boomed insided their minds, "The Rating Game will commence shortly."

"Is everyone ready?" Rias asked her peerage, getting nods of confidence in return. She smiled, "Then good luck."

* * *

"Percy, you know what to do." Rias told the combination piece, just after the game began.

Said Devil turned to the door. He raised his hand, "Heed my call, O Steed of hell, to the Earth you come back, Return once again, Arvak!"

The floor split open, purple flames errupting from the crevice. The sound of hooves on the ground hit the ears of all those in the room, along with a horse's demented whinny. Finally a skeletal stallion leaped from the crevice galloping in a circle before stopping in front of Percy. Violet flames peeled from the black bones to lick the air in the form of a mane and tail.

"H-holy shit!" Issei tripped over himself, "What the fuck is that!?"

"This, Issei, is my familiar," he mounted the creature, "Now get the door, would you."

* * *

Riser's Pawns, Burent, Marion, and Shuriya were making their way through the trees, trying to find the Occult Research Club. The sound of hooves on dirt reached their ears. They put their backs together, unsure of where the sound came from. A flaming horse burst from the tree line. They didn't have time to react as its mount struck them as it passed. They pulled themselves from the dirt, purple hand prints fading from their skin.

* * *

Arvak tore across the school yard. So far Percy had marked six people from Riser's Peerage, he only had nine more, excluding Riser himself. He let his thoughts take him, the sound of hoofbeats the only thing he could hear, 'five Pawns and one Rook, not a great start. Then again I haven't had many chances to practice this.'

He was thrown from his thoughts. Hitting the ground, he bounced a few yards away. Looking up, he saw Arvak's bones scattered and fading. Standing among the familiar's pieces was a woman. She had lightbrown hair, and grey eyes. A white mask covered half of her face, her biker jacket was torn to show her stomach, black gloves covered her fists, one of her pant legs was ripped of exposing her thigh, a strap keeping it up to her knee, and black boots thats seemed to have been weighted. Riser's Rook, Isabella

"I appologize about your horse." she said in a monotone.

"Meh, don't be," Percy dusted himself off, "This used to happen a lot." He put his fists up, "You ready for this?"

Her answer was to rush him.

They met, grappling. Isabella threw Percy into a wall, the structure crumbling. He jumped through the hole, punching the Rook in the face. She sent her fist at him, but the combination piece caught her fist. He tried the same to her, only for her to stop him. She kneed him in the stomach before throwing him to the ground and stomping on his back.

"Stay down." She commanded.

"Tempting offer," He sprouted his wings throwing her off of him, "But I'm having too much fun."

Percy sent his foot into the side of her head, knocking her to the ground. He sat on her back wrapping his arms around her neck, trapping her in a head lock. Isabella struggled, trying to throw him off. Percy decided to end it. He let go and punched the back of her head, his hand aglow with violet flames. Her head hit the ground, bouncing off of and cracking it. He body vanished in a burst of light, a purple fist print along with her.

Percy stood, panting. An ethereal scroll of parchment appeared before him. He glanced at it. His eyes widened.

"She has a Sacred Gear."

* * *

Koneko and Issei walked into the gymnassium. A voice boomed, "Riser's Rook has been removed from the game."

"Whoa, who do you think took her out?" Issei asked in astonishment, only for Koneko to hit him.

"Percy, you idiot."

Their conversation was cut short as a voice reached them, "Well, well, look who finally showed up."

Across the gym stood Riser's last Rook, Xuelan, Smirking at them along side Ile and Nel, two of his Pawns.

Koneko readied herself, "I'll take the Rook, you handle the chicken heads." She launched herself at Xuelan as a purple hand mark pulsed on her target.

* * *

Percy rode Arvak across the track, looking for more of Riser's Peerage. He sensed something behind him. He jumped off of Arvak's back, grabbing what he had sensed. In his hand he gripped the wrist of a red haired girl with matching cat ears, dressed in a skimpy sailor suit, her breasts looked as if they would spill out at the slightest movement. Li, a Pawn

She growled at him, taking a swing with her free hand. He grabbed that wrist as well, only to be kicked in the back. The shock of the blow caused him to release Ile's wrists. Using her now free hand she gave him a violent uppercut, throwing him over who had kicked him. Rolling to his feet, Percy saw who had assaulted him, a girl identical to Li, save her light blue hair. Ni.

"Well, this is hardly fair." Percy produced his sword and gun.

"Says the one with a sword of light!" Li retorted.

"And a blessed gun, nyan!" Ni finished.

The two charged him. Percy fired at the twins, causing them to split and come at him from the sides. He waited. They jumped at him. Percy leapt out of the way, causing them to hit each other. Picking themselves up, the cat girls made another atempt to strike him. Li made a move to uppercut him again, only for Percy to back hand her away. Ni sent her fist into his right shoulder, causing him to drop his gun. Li kicked him in the side, sending him onto the track. Percy stood. They blocked the only exit.

An explosion echoed throughout the school. A voice proclaimin, "Rias Gremory's Rook can no longer participate."

"Koneko!" Percy whispered.

"Hmm!" Li caught his attention, "Seems like Yubelluna made quick work of her!"

"What did you expect, nyan?" Ni asked her sister, "Her whole team is weak, she shouldn't have been different!"

"Shut up!" The two looked at Percy.

Violet flames danced around him, "You can say what you wish about me," The fire began to wrap around his fist, "You can say what you want about Issei," the flames grew brighter, "But if you ever say something like that about my Koneko," He glared at them, his left eye alight with azure cinders, "I'll fucking kill you!"

He vanished, reappearing in front of them. His fist impacted Li's forehead. She flew back, causing a trench to be dug into the ground. Percy hit Ni into the side of the stands. He appeared in front of her, his foot pressed against her head.

He put pressure on her head. She cried out in pain, "Never talk about my friends like that again." He whispered. The boy raised his foot, bringing his heel back down on her forehead. NI's body broke through the stands as if they were paper.

She and her sister disappeared, glowing marks adorning their faces.

* * *

A/N: Alright that's out of the way, You've seen(read) what Percy's Sacred Gear looks like, next chapter will reveal what it actually does.

In case you missed the note I put up, one of the people in Percy's Peerage will be the murderously adorable Frederica Sawyer from Black Lagoon.

Season One is coming to a close, next chapter. That's all for now, see you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Yubelluna cackled as she floated above Issei, "Oh, that was quite fun, now hold still, I don't want to have to try twice!"

The Queen raised her staff toward him. She never got the chance to attack. Her sight was blocked by the hand that gripped her face. Her back hit the ground, cracks webbing out from the point of impact. The hand moved, revealing Percy on top of her. The boy reared his fist back, sending it into her face. He repeated this continuously, her head bouncing off the ground each time. He pulled his fist back once more. Yubelluna vanished in a burst of light. His hand struck the ground, resulting in a crater forming around him.

Percy stood huffing. He looked at Issei. The boy held an expression that was a cross between astonishment and fear. The combination piece composed himself as a streak of lightning crashed to the ground on the other side of the school.

"Issei, Kiba and Akeno need help." Percy summoned Arvak. Issei shook himself out of his trance and jumped onto the horse.

* * *

Kiba paried Karlamaine's sword, only for Siris to kick him in the back. He slashed at the Knight, but she jumped out of the way. He tried to block Karlamaine's blade, causing his to shatter. She raised her sword above her head, the blade catching fire. She brought it down aiming for Kiba's neck. Her face gained a shocked expression as her strike was stopped by the icicle sprouting from the hilt of the Knight's broken sword. It was then that a bolt of lightning struck her in the back.

Akeno turned back to her opponents. Mihae, Riser's Bishop, and his three remaining Pawns. She wasn't used to fighting so many at once, and keeping track of them all was taking a toll on her. She conjured a storm to keep them back, if only temporarily.

A smile made its way to her face when she saw Arvak headed toward them. Her hesitation left an opening for Mihae to hit her with a stream of fire. The Queen cried out as she hit the ground, having lost the strength to fly.

"Akeno!" Percy shouted. He leapt from Arvak, kicking Mihae in the back. She fell forward, Percy still on top of her. He pressed his gun to her head and fired.

"Riser's Bishop has been removed."

He ran to Akeno. The boy stopped in front of her, turning to the Pawns, "You alright?"

She chuckled, "Sorry, Sweetie, I don't think I can go much longer."

"Don't worry, I'll hand-" He was cut off when his shadow grew.

He whirled around. Siris was pulling her Zweihander from a crack in the dirt, where Akeno had been. His eyes darkened, "Issei, you take these three, I'll handle this one."

Percy eyed the Zweihander as he produced his own sword, "Haven't seen a sword like that in a while, Zweihander, right?"

Siris smirked, "If you know what it is then you know what I can do with something like this."

"True, but you should know," he twirled the blade, "Any blade in the right hands can do just as much."

They swung at each other, swords locking. Percy kicked at her, but she jumped back. She drove down on him. Percy sidestepped, slashing at the Kinght. She raised the sword, barely managing to block it. She knocked his hand down and hit him in the face with the hilt of her sword. He staggered back, parrying the woman's sword. They swung again, clashing. She bore down on him. Percyshook under the force she applied to him. Acting on instinct he twisted his sword, forcing her to drop hers. A look of shock adorned her face as he slashed across her stomach.

"Riser's Knight has been removed."

Percy was about to turn to help Kiba, when screams pierced the air. Everyone turned to see Issei standing in front of the three Pawns, who were stripped naked, their clothes in tatters around them.

"What sort of vile trick is this?!" Karlamaine yelled in outrage, "Who commit such a despicable upon a lady?!"

Percy became expressionless as he made his way to Kiba. He took his jacket before moving toward Issei. On his way there he place Kiba's jacket on Shuriya, his on Burent, and his shirt on Marion. He stood in front of Issei, "Uuh, P-Percy, wh-" Percy cut him off when he punched him in the face. He kneeled next to the Pawns, "I appologize for my friend's depolrable behavior, I'll make this quick." He fired three shots.

* * *

"Riser's Knight has been removed."

Rias smirked, "It looks like you're running out of pieces."

"Yes, but Riser still stands!" He lobbed fire at the opposing King.

"Riser finds it astounding that you believe you can still win." He mocked as Asia heeled Rias.

The sound of a gun cocking pierced the air, "And I find it astounding you didn't hear the fucking horse on the roof."

Riser turned to see Percy with his arms around Ravel's neck, hold his gun to her head, "I suggest you back down."

"Amusing," Riser threw fire at him. The flames burrowed through Ravel, and burnt Percy, "But that's not enough to stop Riser."

"Y-you shot me?" Ravel's voice quivered. Her brother ignored her, making his way to Percy, who had doubled over in pain. He smirked and kicked the combination piece in the face, sending him down the slanted roof. He rolled down the roof until coming to a level area. Riser landed in front of him.

"You know, Riser was hoping that dragon kid would have shown up, but you'll just fine." He raised his foot and stomped on Percy. He repeated this action continuously, sending pain throughout the Devil's body.

* * *

Percy and Raynare sat on the former's bed.

"I can't really explain why," the Devil spoke, "But I have this feeling, like I won't be able to "save the day," like usual."

The Fallen Angel gave a sad smile, "Like how you did with Asia."

Percy put his hand on her shoulder, "That's behind us."

She gave a mirthless chuckle, "Not for me."

The two sat in silence. Raynare suddenly turned to him, "Have I told you how I became a Fallen Angel?" He shook his head. She sat back on the matress, "It happened when I was with my friend, Kalawarner. We were in the human realm, watching over a woman with cancer. During our watch, an exiled priest stumbled upon us. He must have wanted to take out his frustrations of being excomunicated on us." She took a shuddering breath, "He killed my friend, and I... I didn't take it well. I blacked out. When Icame to, the priest was painted on the side of the Hospital wall and my wings were black." She unfurled her wings, "Percy, I may not have been able to save my friend, but trust me," tears fell down her cheeks, "You can save yours."

* * *

Percy kicked the Phenex off of him. He stood, sword in hand, and charged Riser. He slashed and stabbed, the elder Devil barely dodging. Percy surprised him with a shoulder charge, knocking him to the ground. Reversing his grip on the sword, Percy lifted it above his head. He drove it down.

The boy fell to his knees on the roof. He turned to Rias, giving her an exhausted smile. She smiled back.

The moment was cut short, "You know," Riser pulled the sword from his chest as her stood, "That hurt." He kicked Percy off the rooftop and followed after him when he struck the ground. He lifted him by his neck, "Now," a ball of fire burst to life in his hand, "You will know what happens to those who spite the House of Phenex!"

The fire never touched Percy. Rias had tackled Riser, "Stop, please!" tears spilled from her eyes, "I resign, just don't hurt him!"

"Hmph," Riser smirked, "Checkmate."

It was at that moment Percy lost conciousness.

* * *

A/N: Did you expect Percy to win? Well, that was the original plan, however, I found a more enticing idea.

Next chapter marks the true end to season one and the beginning of what you have probably been waiting for, and it finally reveals Percy's Sacred Gear, and trust me, it's a fun one. See you at the climax.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is it, Percy's final confrontation with Riser and the big reveal of Percy's Sacred Gear. After this there will be a short series of original chapters before jumping into season two, and even then Percy will be absent for some of it after that.

* * *

Percy sprung to life. He was in his room in his apartment, "Why am I here?"

"I see that you're awake now." Raynare sat by his bed, "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Raynare, where is everyone?" The Devil asked.

The Fallen Angel's face sank lower, "They are in the Underworld, for Rias's wedding, she told Asia to stay and care for you."

Flashes of what happened during the rating game went through his head. He stood, "Raynare get dressed for a fight, and tell Asia I'll be gone for a while. And here," he handed her a slip of paper, "When I'm ready this will transport you to me."

He dressed and went through the seal on his wall.

Raynare looked at the seal Grayfia had told her to give her master, "He didn't give me time to give him this..."

* * *

Percy appeared in his New York room. Immediately he went to his closet. Throughing the doors open, with a loud clack, he stared at what it held.

Shining celestial bronze armor reflected his face. He grabbed the armor and began to put it on. The boy had just finished tightening his arm guards when he heard a gasp.

Sally stood in the doorway. Her hand covered her mouth as her eyes watered, "Percy!" The two engulfed each other in a hug.

"I love you, Mom." He held her at arms distance, "I want you to have something."

Reaching into his pocket, Percy pulled out the hilt of his light sword. Placing it in his mother's palm, he told her, "Another reminder of me."

The cries of a baby pierced the air. Sally turned her head back and forth. The Devil smiled at her, "Go on, Atty needs her mother." She scurried off to tend to Percy's sister.

He looked at his desk. A bronze pen sat on the edge.

* * *

"Thalia."

The Huntress turned around. Percy landed next to her, dressed in full body armor, "Whoa, Perce, what's the occasion?"

He grinned, "I'm probably about to do something stupid."

"Well, hey, that's all we do, right?" the daughter of Zeus chuckled.

"Yeah..." he looked her deep in the eye, "Thalia, there is an extremely high chance that I'll die in the next few hours-"

"What?!"

"-and I don't want to die with any regrets."

"Regrets? Percy, what do you m-mmmm!"

Percy had silenced her with a kiss. Thalia's eyes were wide. Percy pulled her closer, snapping her out of her stupor. She wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss.

They pulled apart. Thalia placed her head on his shoulder, "Please don't die on me."

"I'll try." Percy hugged the demigod tighter, before pulling away.

He spread his wings and flew it the air. Thalia watched after him, "I love you."

* * *

"Of course my brother won," Ravel's words sounded hollow, "He just needed it to drag along, you know for those watching."

"What's up with her?" Issei asked, tuggung at the collar of his suit.

Kiba shrugged, "I don't know, maybe something happened during the game."

"Screw her." Koneko sipped her drink.

"Greetings esteemed guests!" Riser appeared in burst of flame, "Riser wishes to welcome you all and to express my gratitude for your presence!"

"Hmph, brown noser." Sairaorg muttered behind him.

"Today is a momentous occassion! It is the day that two houses are merged! Now I, Riser of House Phenex, would like to welcome my bride, Rias Gremory!"

The red haired beauty appeared from a red circle. She stood, a crestfallen expression adorning her face. Riser approached her, taking her hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the red glow from Rias's chest. He was pushed back as something appeared.

Percy stood between Riser and Rias, "Step away from my master."

Everyone in the room stared at the boy. His green eyes burned hotter than Phenex fire, the bronze aromor he wore gleamed in the torchlit room, and his wings spread out behind him.

"Percy?!" Rias couldn't believe it, "How did you get here?"

The Demi-Devil raised his hand, a seal glowing on his palm, "You don't remember, this?" The same seal blazed on Rias's colarbone, "If either of us were in trouble we could use these to teleport to each other's location." He turned to Riser, "Now about you..."

"Don't just stand there, seize him!" The Phenex ordered.

Guards bearing the crest of the Phenex family encircled Percy. He smirked, "You're not the only one with servants," he pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket, "Raynare!"

Green light flooded the room, blinding the guards. Raynare burst from the seal, spear of light in hand. She landed in front of Percy, glaring at the guards, "Meet my servant, Raynare, a Fallen Angel."

Cries of outrage came from around room, shouting at Percy for having the audacity to bring a Fallen Angel to the Underworld. The guards made their way forward, "Raynare." She nodded. Using her spear as a vault, she kicked one of the guards in to the ground. She picked up his spear. The Fallen Angel slashed across another guard's chest before jabbing another with the butt of shaft. The final guard locked spears with her, not allowing her weapon any movement. She gave him a devilish grin before putting on a sad face, "Please sir, don't hurt me!" Her voice came out helpless and at a higher pitch. The guard staggered back as he saw the prone form of Yuuma. Raynare took this time to break her spear over his head.

Riser growled. He turned on his Peerage, "What are you doing?! Take him down!"

They made an attempt to move, "I don't think so." Percy snapped his fingers. The marks he had placed on them flared to life in burst of violet flames. Fifteen fires of similar colloration appeared around him before forming into pieces of paper, "Let's see here," the pages gathered into a stack in front of him. He looked at Riser, "You are the reason your Peerage was weak," he stepped forward, "If you trained them properly, maybe things wouldn't have gone down to the wire. Did you know that one of them has an unawakened Sacred Gear?" The pages flipped, making Percy look at them, "Right here, Isabella, your Rook, has yet to awaken hers."

Isabella's eyes widened, along with the rest of the Peerage, "You don't deserve your Peerage witch is why, you will no longer have them," The pages flared out in front of him, "Yubelluna, Queen, your contract with Riser is hereby terminated," the paper was ripped apart, only for a new one to take its place, "You are now a servant to my house. Siris..." Percy continued like this, Riser unable to move from shock, watched as his ties with his Peerage was severed. "Isabella," Percy looked at the woman, "I hereby terminate your contract with Riser Phenex, and place you into my Peerage, placement: Rook." Isabella felt a shift inside her as she was removed from Riser's Peerage, a strange emptiness, only for it to be filled as soon as Percy said she was his Rook.

The black haired Devil rolled up his sleeve and looked to his King, "My lady?" Rias smiled gently and nodded. Percy placed his hand on his arm, a handprint marking its place, "I, under the consent of my King, release myself from her Peerage," Percy felt the same emptiness that Isabella had, only for it to be filled with a greater power. The power of a King, "With this I am now a King of my own, forming a new household in the Underworld: the House of Jackson."

"How- how is this possible?!" Riser had finally regained the ability to speak, "There is no way that you can do this, you- you- filthy commoner!"

"Actually, Riser, it is," Sirzechs made his presence known, Grayfia at his side, "You see, Perseus harbors the Sacred Gear Shattered Contract. With it he can sever the connection of anything with anything!" He threw his arms out, "Why, if he wanted, he could sever my connection with my own life!"

"I don't do that often though," Percy commented, "It actually hurts a lot when I do that." He looked Riser in the eye, "Now, Ducky, I challenge you to a game."

"What makes you think you can make such a challenge, thief?!"

"Why, what better way for the head of a new household to debut himself, than a game against a high class Devil such as yourself."

Sirzechs smirked, "Splendid idea, Percy, I do believe this party could use some entertainment."

Riser growled, "So be it, however," he pointed at the new King, "If Riser wins, you will return his Peerage to him, and," his eyes darkened, "Riser gets to kill you."

"Hmph, deal."

"What?!" Four voices cried out. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Raynare all gathered around, "Percy you can't! What if you lose again."

He gave them sincere smiles, "Don't worry," he rubbed Koneko's head, "Things are going to be different this time."

* * *

Percy stood facing Riser in a dark arena. This would be their fighting ground. One would win, the other would suffer.

"Riser hopes you've enjoyed your life, boy." the Phenex taunted.

10 seconds until the match begins.

"You know Riser, you beating me help me realise something," Percy stretched.

5.

"Oh, and what, pray tell, would that be?"

3.

"That I need to use all of my power, if I wish to progress."

1.

"But to do that, I need to accept myself."

0.

Riser charged Percy, fists ablaze. Percy didn't move. Riser was on him. Percy moved.

He appeared behind the Phenex heir. A new sword was in his hands. Its leaf shaped blade gave off a bronze glow in the dim lighting. Percy flicked his wrist. Riser's arms fell from his body.

"Anaklusmos," the new king said, "Riptide, the swift tide that tears everything from the shore, a sword crafted from celestial bronze." He swiped at Riser, who jumped out of the way, his arms still reforming.

"Still using enchanted weaponry, Riser sees," the heir's hands reappeared, "Well we'll see if it protects you from this!"

He fired a ball of fire at Percy. The Demi-Devil raised his hand. Particles in the air followed his command, condencing into water. The water stopped the fire.

"How can you do that?" Riser backed up in surprise.

"Like I said," Percy glared at him, "I have accepted myself."

* * *

Koneko was seated next to Rias.

"I have accepted myself."

These words struck her. She looked at her hands. Closing her eyes, she clenched them into fists, 'Percy...'

* * *

Riser shot a stream of fire at Percy. He walked through it. Riser grinned, until his target walked out of the blaze. Water receeded from his body. It migrated to his arm, spiraling into a drill. He fired the drill at Riser.

The water ripped a hole in his shoulder. Riser screamed in pain. Why did it hurt? The wound wasn't healing.

"Like I thought," Percy kept his leisurely pace, "You can't heal yourself if you're wet."

Riser snarled. He charged Percy, "No one mocks Riser!"

The King dodged his fist, "What have I been doing for the past thirty minutes then?" He slashed across his back, water lining Riptide's edge.

Riser slid across the ground. Percy looked at him get up shakily. He smirked at him, "You're persistant, I'll give you that." He held out his hand, "Bless-ed be thy blade 'th the life of Baldr, Help my foes never see day again, Heed my call, Mystletainn!"

The Holy Sword appeared in his hand. Percy dashed toward the Phenex. He slashed and stabbed him, never giving him a chance to move. Riser flared his wings, pushing the boy back as he flew into the air.

Riser stared down at him. Blood ran down his face and stained his clothes. His left arm had been severed and lay in the dirt, "You dare harm a member of the House Phenex?! You are nothing but a speck in the universe, a nobody!"

Percy's head was down at that, "You're wrong."

He glared at the King, his left eyes ablaze with violet fire, his right with fury, water spiraling around him violently,

"I am Perseus Arthur Jackson, son of the mortal Sally Jackson and the God Poseidon, Savior of Olympus twice over, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion of Rome! I have slain Titans, Giants, Primodials, and monsters more horrific than imaginable! I have traversed the pit of Tartarus and came out on the other side! But first and foremost I am loyal to the House of Gremory, and you have done them harm!"

The water lashed out at him. It grabbed Riser and dragged him toward Percy. Percy's hand burst into purple fire. Riser stopped on the ground in front of him. He kicked him onto his back, the water still restricting him, and planted his swords on either side if his head. The King lifted him by the neck with his flamig hand as he snapped his fingers. An azure flame transformed into a piece of parchment, "Riser Phenex, I hereby remove your status of King and place you in your mother's Peerage, placement:" Percy stared deep into Riser's terrified eyes, "Pawn."

He dropped the man to the ground, "This fight is over." Sirzechs's voice boomed. The ground crumbled under them. Percy grabbed his swords and sprouted his wings, as a pair of guards grabbed Riser.

The Demi-Devil flew to his friends and new servants. When he landed he was immideately grappled into a hug by Koneko. She was quickly followed by Raynare, Akeno, and a crying Rias. They remained like that until someone cleared their throat. Yubelluna stared at them, mainly Percy, "Tell us why we can't just kill you and get along with our lives."

"Because I'll actually treat you like people."

Riser's former Peerage was taken aback, "What?"

"Riser treated you all as though you were objects," Percy explained, disentangling himself from the four women, "I'll treat you like people and actually help you get stronger... Plus I won't grope you every five seconds."

Isabella stepped forward, "You said earlier that I carry a dormant Sacred Gear, is this true?"

"I see no reason to lie about such things," Her King said, "Yes, it is dormant."

"Would you help me awaken it?" Percy nodded in answer. She kneeled in front of him, "Then I shall gladly be your Rook, Master."

The rest of his servants shifted in place. Slowly the rest kneeled, all but Ravel. Percy was stunned, he'd never had this happen before, "Stand up, you don't need to bow to me."

"Let's say we head home, Percy." Raynare suggested. Percy agreed, wishing for his bed.

* * *

Percy stood with the members of his house, staring at the house in front of them. The house had been a gift from Rias, on the condition that she live there with them. Her reason behind the gift was that, now that he would be starting a Peerage, he'd need a place for all of his servants. It was massive. The exterior gave the impression of a castle, and the inside was no different; high ceilings, chandeliers, the works.

It had been a few days since Percy's fight with Riser, and it seemed that Riser's former Peerage had become acoustumed to living with their new master. He had given Ravel to Lady Phenex, in a show of good will and he hoped that there was no bad blood between his new house and their ancient one.

"Did it need to look so... picturesque?" Percy asked, rubbing Koneko's head.

"That's my brother, Percy," Rias stated, walking toward the entrance, "If it's not big, it's no good."

* * *

Percy was settling in for sleep in his gargantuan bed. The only Problem he had with the bed was that it was too empty. He perked up when the door creaked. He didn't see anything enter, until something crawled under the sheets at the foot of his bed. The lump traveled up the bed, stopping at his waist.

"Percy?" Koneko revealed herself from undeer the covers, simultanuously throwing them off of Percy.

"What is it, Koneko?" Percy asked the first year.

A tail sprouted from her back and cat ears appeared on top of her head. She smiled at him, "I have accepted myself."


	9. Chapter 9

While Percy did indeed have familiars he could use to hand out flyers, he quite enjoyed doing it himself. It gave him a chance to have pointless, violent fun every now an then.

Currently he was in a trough of a city called Roanapur. Street urchins lined the walls of buildings, mercenaries passing by sneered at you if you didn't look rich, seven year old pick pockets reaching for your pockets. It was a goldmine for people wanting to sell their soul... metaphorically.

A woman in a black tank top walked by with a man in a business suit. He held out a flyer to them.

"The fuck's this shit?" the woman looked at the flyer, "It looks kinda weird, ah what the hell, I'll take it." she swiped the flyer from his hand.

"Revy at least try to be nice." the man said taking a flyer.

"Whatever, Rock!"

'Well, they were nice.' Percy thought to himself, glancing at his watch, 'Better give Balalaika's to her.'

* * *

Percy sat at an open air resteraunt, waiting for his food. A commotion started a few tables away, catching everyone in the surrounding area's attention.

A robust man was standing over a significantly smaller woman. She had short, shaggy, purple hair, pale skin, purple eyes, and gothic clothing. However those weren't her most distinguishing features, that title belonged to the large, prominent scar that went across her throat like a sickening grin.

"'Ey, come on little lady, speak up, I only asked how much you were worth." The man gave her toothy grin as she rummaged through her bag for something.

He opened his mouth again, but Percy spoke first, "Hey, back off, I don't think she wants your two inches of love."

The man glared at Percy, "What was that, you little punk?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't know I had a stuttering problem."

The large man made his way to Percy, "Open your mouth again, bastard."

The Devil let his mouth hang open, looking him in the eye.

"Fucking smart ass!" the man swung at Percy, who gripped his wrist and clenched his fist. Falling to his knees, the man let out a cry of pain.

"Wow, that works?" Percy chuckled, a crack rang from the wrist as he squeezed tighter, "Now I think you owe this woman an apology." He dragged the struggling man to the gothic girl's table. Percy put him in an arm bar, "What do we say?"

"F-fuck yo- ahh!" The King broke his arm.

"Try again."

"I-I'm sorry!"

Percy let the man go and watched him scurry off. Turning to the woman, the devil was met with a flat stare as she held something to her neck, "Thank you for getting rid of him," the robotic voice caught Percy off guard, "If I had dealt with him it would have been... messy."

Percy smirked, "Don't worry about it, I'd do it for anyone, especially for someone as cute as you."

A faint hint of red touched her cheeks, "Sawyer," she held her free hand out, "Frederica Sawyer."

He shook her hand, "Percy Jackson," he handed her a flyer, "It was nice meeting you, Miss Sawyer."

Sawyer looked at the piece of paper. Scrawled across the back, in perfect english, was 'If you ever need something, just think of me, I'll be there.'

She took her eyes from the paper only to see her savior had vanished.

* * *

Percy was seated on his couch, flipping through the chcannels on TV, "Ugh, nothing good's on," he groaned, 'Something better happen soon.'

His prayers were answered in the form of a seal appearing in front of him, "Oh, finally!" Percy inspected the seal, 'New client in Roanapur, should be fun.'

* * *

Sawyer shuddered on the ground. Being on top of a collapsing building wasn't fun. She had been sulking on the roof after loosing her ultravoice, when the fire that asshole started finally caused the Lagoon Company's building to give in and crash to the ground. On the way down she had gotten caught under a section of the wall and when she hit the ground it had crushed her lower half.

She laid there on the warm ground, starring off to the side. Her broken ultra voice sat some few feet away, the fall from the roof having shattered it. Her chainsaw wasn't far from it, its chain snapped and handle broken.

Something fluttered in the cleaner's vision before landing next to her face. It was the flyer she had gotten earlier. It must have fallen from her pocket during her less than graceful descent.

Grabbing the small piece of paper, Sawyer couldn't stop herself from thinking of the person who had given it to her; what was his name again? Oh yeah...

'Percy.'

* * *

Percy appeared in a flash of red from the teleporting circle, not that it was noticed due to the fire's glow.

'The hell happened here?' Percy looked around at the smoldering wreckage. His eye caught something that stood out from from the licks of flame. Purple hair.

Percy moved closer to get a better look. It was that girl he had helped earlier that day, only now she was trapped under the remains of a building and her eyes were slowly drifting closed.

Percy knelt next to her and shook her shoulder, "Hey, Sawyer, stay awake."

The girls eyes opened further as she looked at him. He hadn't lied.

The devil gripped the sheet of metal that pinned her down, "Hang on I'll get ya outta there!" He lifted the metal off of her before moving it to the side.

Kneeling down next to her, Percy inspected her legs. He reached a hand out to lightly touch it, resulting in Sawyer arching her back in a silent cry of pain.

Immediatly, he retracted his hand, "Sorry," He didn't know what to do. He couldn't use a teleportation circle, her legs were crushed so she couldn't walk and he couldn't carry her for the same problem. But he couldn't leave her to die.

He reached into his pocket. In his hand rested a shimmering red chess piece.

The light was fading from her eyes. Quickly pressing the piece in her hand, he curled her fingers around it, and closed his eyes.

"By my oath, I call you to me, may you stay by my side," He looked into her eyes, "My queen."

* * *

"Why are we here?" Sawyer's voice rasped. She was dressed in a long sleeved, purple striped, with a short sleeved, red shirt with a cross on the front, and a red plaid skirt reached her thighs, long black stockings covering the rest of her legs, along with knee length boots. On her neck sat a choker that had an ultravoice built into it, so she didn't need to carry one. A strap wrapped around her shoulder, connected to the chainsaw resting on her hip.

"Well, Rias said that there were two stray Devils in town," Percy explained, "So she called in a favor and asked us to take care of it."

"Then where's Isabella?"

"She's handling jobs, so it's just us."

The Queen sighed. She and Percy walked to the door of the abandoned house. The King motioned to the door, "Would you do the honors?"

Sawyer grabbed the handle of the saw, bringing it roaring to life. She cut through the door as if fit were butter. They were met with the sight of a naked brunette woman surrounded by puddles of blood, bones, and flesh.

She shrieked at them as her arms grew into scythe-like blades. Mandibles protruded from her mouth and patterned wings sprouted from her back. She swiped at Sawyer.

The woman revved the saw before swinging it through the limb, severing it. Frederica blocked the other bladed appendage, as Percy jumped over her and kicked the stray back.

Percy uncapped Riptide and jabbed at her. Her wings beat the air as she flew to dodge. She screeched and dove, trying to bite at Percy with her mandibles. He ducked, pulling his gun from its holster. The Devil fired at the woman, puting holes in her wings. The stray crashed to the ground, but quickly got up. She tried to striked Sawyer again. The mute sawwed he arm down the middle, resulting in a horrifying shriek of pain. The mantis-like Devil charged her, trying to bite her. The Silent Queen stuck the bar of her chainsaw in her mouth. She hit the trigger.

* * *

And that's 9! I truly love Sawyer, on top of being so depressingly adorable, she's just a total badass with her chainsaw. And I have the best cover for her at Kuoh High: She's the new anatomy teacher.

I may use Black Lagoon in a later chapter, like that's where Sawyer will get a lot of her jobs, as well as Percy on occassion.

Also the reason this chapter came so quickly was because I had already written most of it before some of the previous chapters so... this was it.

Next Chapter: Gaea's Heiress.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy flashed into Toph's room. The Demigod was on her bed, arms behind her head, "Hey, Beelzebutt."

"Yo, Dirtface," Percy replied, "So, what are we gonna do today?"

Toph inhaled deeply through her nose, "I don't know." She exhaled, "That's why I called you, I'm bored off my ass and need something to do."

Percy plopped himself next to her, taking a similar position. They stared at the ceiling. Percy spoke, "We could just walk around and look for something to do."

Toph sighed, "Fine, let's go."

* * *

"Uuuggghhh!" Toph groaned, "This is more boring than before!"

Percy sighed, she was right. They had been walking for probably two hours, and had yet to come up with anything to do, "Yeah, you're right. Do you wanna just head back?"

Toph would have replied, but the sound of people yelling caught their attention. Percy turned around as Toph sensed at least ten pairs of feet running toward them. A herd of Demigods were pushing their way down the sidewalk, "Toph, run!"

Understanding what was happening, the girl broke into a sprint, Percy not far behind her. Arrows hit the ground behind them, causing the crowd to scream and duck into alleyways. The son of Poseidonn fired back at them, hitting one in the shoulder, but due to his pace missed the others.

Toph grabbed Percy and pulled him into an alley. It was a dead end.

"Toph, this is a dead end, what are you doing?" Percy shot at the group behind them.

Toph jerked her hands back. Bricks were pulled partially from the wall. She grabbed one and hoisted her self up, "Come on, don't just stand there, climb!"

The two made it to the top. They looked down the side of the building, seeing four of the Demigods climbing it. Toph pulled back, the bricks sliding back into place. The sound of thuds and grunts reached their ears as they ran to the other side of the roof.

"It's too high to jump!" Toph stopped at the edge. Percy was about to speak when he heard grunts from behind. A Half-Blood came to the top of the roof, having used arrows to climb up.

"We need to go now!" Percy picked her up bride style and jumped off of the roof. He hit the ground, bending his knees. He set Toph down only for her to punch him in the stomach.

"I told you to warn me before you do that!" She shouted at him.

"There's no time, let's go!" He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her along. When he turned he came face to face with a familiar knife.

"Stop running." Piper huffed. The group of Demigods stood behind her, weapons ready, some with swords, some with bows and arrows, and some with hand guns. She made a move to grab the blind girl, but Percy stood between them, "Who do you thin-" Her eyes widened in fear when she saw his face, "P-Percy?"

He kicked her down, "Nice to see you, too, Piper."

Toph felt something hit the ground behind them. The Demigod from the roof. Her foot twitched, causing a spike of earth to sprout from the ground and skewer him. Feeling a pulse from the other Half- Bloods, she raised her hand, a wall of concrete errecting at her command. Gunfire sounded down the evacuated street as their pursuers fired at the wall. When the sound stopped, she opened a hole big enough too walk through in the barrier. Percy stepped through the hole, gun drawn. He shot a Demigod with a bow, before grabbing the arm of one who tried to run him through. Percy put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. A rock flew through the air, breaking the arrow that was flying toward him, and cracking the skull of a Demigod who had been reloading. Toph smirked at him, using her powers to lift a section of the sidewalk and launch it a Demigod. A boy in armor charged Percy. The Devil pulled Riptide from his pocket and, once he had gotten close enough, uncapped it, sending the blade through his stomach. Soon the two stood among a ring of bodies and blood.

They turned to each other. Percy grinned at the shorter girl. Instead of smiling back, she began to cry. She wrapped her arms around Percy, him following her lead soon after, "I-I've never killed someone."

The Devil rubbed circles on her back, "Shh, it's okay, you had to."

"Yeah," She nodded into his chest, "If I didn't they would have killed me... and you."

A few seconds of silence passed. Toph punched his arm, "If you tell anyone I cried..." She let the threat hang. They were too caught up in their conversation that they forgot Piper was still alive.

Toph stopped mid sentence when Katoptris was driven through her, "Percy?" She collapsed to the ground.

"Toph!" Percy screamed. He glared at Piper. He charged her, punching her with enough force to knock her into the air. She hit the ground two buildings away from Percy. The King stalked toward her.

"Wait," she raised her hands, using her charmspeak to its fullest extent, "You don't want to hurt me do you Percy?"

His steps slowed becoming more strained, "Nnnn- Yes I do!"

"Come on, would you really hurt one of your friends?"

"Toph is my friend," he continued forward, "You are my- NOT my friend, not any more."

The ground shook, but Percy was not the cause. Toph was on the ground, her hand raised to ward Piper. The building next to the Daughter of Aphrodite started to crack. She screamed as the building gave way, falling on top of her.

Percy rushed back to the Chinese girl. He grabbed her hand, "Don't worry, Toph, I'll make sure you get through this."

Her eyes were dimming as he dug through his pockets. The Demi-Devil pulled a chess piece from his pocket, wrapping it in her hand.

"Grace the Earth, With this life recently took, Keep me from enemies wrath," Her eyes closed, "My Rook."

* * *

"Class, we've recieved a new student today." Sawyer announces to her Biology class, "Toph you can come in now."

Toph stood by the Queen's desk, "My name is Toph Beifong, and I'm not sure if it's nice to meet you."

"Alright, any questions?" Sawyer asked. Half of the class raised their hands, 'God Dammit,' she thought, a flash of pain going through her head, "Motohama."

"What's your bra size?!" he screeched, "I've been trying to figure that out for the past five sec-" He was stopped when Toph pulled a rock from her pocket and threw it at his head. His chair tipped back, causing him to fall out of it.

"Anyone else?" she asked.

Asia raised her hand, "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"I'm blind."

"Oh! I'm sorry."

Toph smiled at her, "Don't be, I'm fine with it."

* * *

Toph was in the girls' locker room, changing for her next class. She had just removed her shirt, exposing herself to the air, when she sensed three people... in the vent. She tapped Koneko on the shoulder and the two had a whispered conversation, resulting in Koneko nodding. The nekomata linked her fingers, hoisting her fellow Rook on top of the lockers. Toph gripped the grate. She tore it off.

Three people fell from the vent. Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama. She glared at the three, "I'm telling Percy."


	11. Chapter 11

Tenguu City, this place was completely new to Percy. He walked the streets, handing out fliers and getting fresh air. He held out a flier to a girl.

This girl had long black hair that covered her left eye, only revealing the solitary red iris of her right one. She had pale skin, almost like a ghost's, covered by a school uniform. None of those were the reason he was handing her the flier.

He sensed something within her, something powerful. Like a god.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled and took the paper.

"Don't mention it." He said as he walked away.

* * *

Percy had long since gotten rid of all of his fliers, but he had decided to remain in the city a while longer to familiarize himself with the city, seeing as he might be getting new clients in it.

He was walking past an alleyway when he heard whimpering coming from it. Moving toward the mouth of the alley, he saw something unexpected.

"You actually thought you could try to rape me?" the girl from before stood in front of a man, who was cowering on the ground. His left arm was missing. She spoke again, "Hehe, look where that got you." Her hair was pushed away from her face, revealing her right eye. It was a yellow, glowing clock face.

"P-please don't kill me!" the man cried.

"Sorry," Hands appeared from the shadows, grabbing onto him, "I don't believe in mercy."

Her smile never wavered as the hands pulled him apart. His screams only made her smile larger.

"Oh dear!" she pouted, "Now, I'll have to move again, I just can't control myself!~"

Percy coughed into his hand, desperately trying to keep himself from vomiting, "I might be able to help with that." He heaved.

"Oh, Mr. Flier-man!" She greeted him as he composed himself, "Did you see all that?~"

"That's quite an impressive Sacred Gear you have." He motioned to her.

"Sacred Gear? Is that what it's called?" She put her finger to her chin, "I don't see anything sacred about what I just did," She tilted her head with a smile, "But it sure was fun!"

* * *

Percy sat in front of the changing room. After Percy had made her his Bishop, Kurumi had dragged him and some of the others on a shopping trip so she could find a battle outfit. It didn't explain why they were currently in a lingerie shop. He was about to get up and walk out when the curtain was pulled open.

"Well, Master what do you think?" Kurumi said, using the nick name in the wrong environment. Percy looked at them, a furious blush forming.

Kurumi stood in a pair of black stockings conected to a garter belt and a matching lacy bra. Material shaped like roses were sewn onto the straps of the garter belt and bra.

Toph stood next to her, trying to keep a serious face, but the blush on her face betrayed her. She wore a moss green panty and bra combo. The material was so thin that if Percy squinted hard enough he could see through it. It was no wonder she was embarassed.

Isabella was next, her face almost as red as Toph's, though, having been in Riser's Peerage, she was probably used to things like this. She was dressed in pink panties and a matching bra. The panties had sheer sections that got dangerously close to revealing her to the world.

Sawyer was next. She was trying her best to cover herself, and Percy could see why. Underneath the sheer lavender gown, and lacy black and lavender undergarments, scars laced her body. Her wrists, legs, and parts of her arms were covered in small faded lines. His eyes softened.

Koneko, despite not being in his Peerage, had tagged along. She had chosen a pair of small white panties and a bra with fur lining the edges. On her hands were a pair of white silk gloves, and to top it all off, she had revealed her ears and tail.

Percy was sweating, "Th- they're great!" 'Can we please leave, like, right now?'

"Really?!" Kurumi beamed, "Then you wouldn't mind buying them for us?"

* * *

The group walked through the mall. Percy was seconds away from suggesting they leave, when he bumped into Kurumi. She had stopped suddenly, her eyes locked on a store.

"Uhh, Kurumi?" Percy waved his hand in front of her face. She ran into the store. The Devils gave chase. When they got into the store Kurumi had just disappeared into the fitting rooms.

"Geez, what's up with Stopwatch?" Toph asked, "If she wanted to try something on, she didn't need to run off like that."

"I'm kind of glad she didn't wait for us." Sawyer said.

Suddenly, the curtain to the fitting room was thrown open. Kurumi stood in the entrance.

She wore a red maid dress that reached her knees, boots covered the rest of her legs. A red bonnet sat atop her head, while silk gloves adorned her arms. Completing the look, her hair was put up in pig tails, revealing her left eye, "I want this!"

* * *

A man ran down the alley way. Laughter echoed in his ears. He had to get away from- from it! He rounded a corner and made it half way down the alley when the object of his fears landed in front of him. The woman clad in red, she who weilded ancient weapons, the lady that haunted the dreams of the insane.

The Nightmare.

Kurumi smiled at the man, "Hi," She pointed her gun at him, "Please stop running."

The man tried to run, but he wouldn't budge. Ethereal arms grasped his legs, trapping him in place. He heard the Nightmare giggling and ducked.

A hole appeared in Kurumi's face. The man looked on as her body fell to the ground, "Oops," a voice came from behind him. Kurumi walked from behind him and looked at her body, "I killed myself!" She laughed as the man screamed in terror.

"What did I say, Balalaika?" Percy watched the screen, standing next to the head of Hotel Moscow, "She loves this kind of thing."

"Hmm." Balalaika hummed around her cigar. She tapped the ashes into a tray, "I think we'll be seeing each other more often, Percy."

* * *

Percy's Bishop: Kurumi Tokisaki from Date A Live. I swear, I am going to have so much fun writing her.

So what do you guys think of his Peerage so far? And if you're wondering why Kurumi didn't get a poem, you try finding a word that rhymes with Bishop and fits the situation.

Now about a review I received from Aetemus(again):

Concerning Percy's Sacred Gear, you seem to be under the impression that it can do anything, however, there are limits. As shown he needs to make physical contact with the target, so if he shoots or uses a sword on them it doesn't work. And if he wishes to cut someone's ties to life then he will recieve repercussions, like how Sirzechs said Percy could do that to him, if Percy did do it to someone of his power level it would kill him along with them. He can cut a god away from their domains, but it would really drain his power, the same if took their immortality or someone's Sacred Gear. Using it to remove someone from a Peerage and put them in another's is actually a very small thing as Devils can trade pieces whenever they needed. Also doing something like that only works on Devils, if he used it on an Angel, they could only be put in an Angel's Deck and not in a Devil's Peerage. Overall, Percy uses Shattered Contract very sparingly, as it can put enourmous strain on him, depending on which contract he'll be breaking.

Alright, guys, review if you want, and I'll see you all next chapter: The Titan Slayer(and no it's not Percy)


	12. Chapter 12

The girl was frightened.

She had been preparing dinner with her mother in their small apartment. She had just finished chopping carrots when the door was kicked in. Two men burst into the apartment. Her father tried to stop them but they shot him. Her mother tried to shield her, screaming at the two to leave her alone. One of them shot her.

She stumbled back into a corner. As she fell back, her arm raked across the fridged, throwing the magnets holding everything on it to the floor

"Some one, please help me!" She whispered, not noticing her hand resting on the flier.

* * *

Percy appeared in a flash of red.

"You dumb ass!" One of the men in front him shouted, "You weren't supposed to kill her too!"

"Who cares we still have the girl!"

Percy stared between them. A half asian girl sat huddled in the corner. She had long black hair, pale skin, and was dressed in night clothes. He looked around the room. A dead man and woman were dead on the floor. He looked back at the girl, "I assume you want me to kill them?"

The girl thought as the men turned on him in surprise. Did she want him to kill them? No, she just wanted them dead. A knife lay on the floor, discarded when the men had came in. She grabbed and plunged it into one of the men's back. The other turned to shoot her, but Percy grabbed his wrist and elbowed him in the nose, breaking his grip on his gun. He pressed his gun to the intruder's head and fired.

Percy turned back to the girl. She was still stabbing the man, despite the large pool of blood she sat in. She raised the knife, only for Percy to grab her wrist, "Stop, it's over."

She stopped, looking around her. Her eyes stopped on the man and woman. Her parents. Tears streamed down her face as sobs racked her body. The knife clattered to the ground as she screamed. Percy crouched next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't think of what to say to comfort the girl, so he just held her.

Time passed and her sobs came to silence. She had fallen asleep. Percy picked her up bridal style and vanished in a teleportation circle.

* * *

She woke up in a new room. She jumped out of the bed. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she realised she wasn't in her clothes; Instead she was dressed in a long white shirt that reached just above her knees. She made her way to the door, only for it to open.

In front of her stood a black haired boy with green eyes. Images flashed through her head, and she lashed out at him. The man dodged her fist, getting behind her before putting her in a headlock.

"Calm down," he said as she tried to kick him, "I'm not with the people who tried to take you!"

More images came. Her stabbing someone in the back, this man killing his friend... her parents. She stopped struggling.

"Good," the boy released her, "Now, would you mind telling me your name?"

"M-Mikasa," she looked him in the eyes, "Mikasa Ackerman."

* * *

It had been weeks since Mikasa had joined Percy's Peerage. So far she showed promise in close range fighting, however, the King couldn't help but feel as though there was something more she could do.

He sat atop the Big House roof, stalking the campers. Seeing nothing of interest, he was about to leave through a seal until he heard two campers talking below him.

"Yeah, man I finished it just last night!" a Heaphaestus camper bragged, "I got it locked up in the cabin."

"Sweet!" the Apollo camper said, "Hey, what'd you call it again?"

"An Omni-Directional Mobility Gear, ODM for short, it's supposed to help us fight the big monsters, just in case Giants or Titans show up again."

The two continued rambling on about the device, Percy listening intently, 'That sounds useful...'

* * *

Night had fallen on Camp Half-Blood. Percy slipped out of a shadow appearing in front of the Heaphaestus cabin. He wore a mask styled into a skull to conceal his face. He creeped through the door, careful to not wake the campers. The Devil scanned the bunks looking for the Demigod who talked about his "ODM." Finding his bunk, Percy dug under it searching through the miscellaneous boxes and parts. Finally he found a box marked "ODM," and pulled it out, opening it.

Inside were miniature models, blue prints, notes, and replacement parts, but the most exciting part was the full final model within the mess.

He closed the box and picked it up. As he stood he felt a small tug and snap. Alarms blared through out the cabin, waking the Demigods.

"God dammit." Percy muttered, pulling his gun from his pocket. He fired a bullet into the ODM creator's head, killing him. The campers were trying to get up as quickly as they could, but Percy had already vanished through the door.

He didn't make it far until he ran into more campers. He shot them in the same fashion as the Hephaestus kid. More kids were filing out of their cabins in response to the alarm. Percy unleashed his wings and took to the air.

* * *

Percy set the box down on the table, in front of Mikasa, "Happy Birthday."

* * *

There it is, probably the only "big name" character that will appear in this story. I realise that I've been absent for a short period, but come on, I had Christmas shopping to do. Speaking of Christmas, a damn good present from you all would be to read Mutants of Meridian, that has got to be one my least successful stories of all time, so if I could get someone to read it I'll be fine.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Alright, got this out just in time for Christmas. This chapter felt a bit rushed, but I felt obligated to finish it so I could give you guys a Christmas present, so I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"Alright, guys, time to go over contracts for this month." Percy sat in between Toph and Sawyer. The rest of his Peerage stopped what they had been doing and paid attention, "Toph: Five, all of which ended with you striking your client."

"Hey, it's not my fault the perverts got grabby." the Daughter of Gaea crossed her arms.

"Isabella: Eighteen, all from past clients forwarded by Riser," Percy twitched a little as he said his name, "Mikasa: Nine, a lot of which involved you dressing up as a maid?" he quirked an eyebrow at this, "Moving on, Kurumi: Thirty seven, all from Roanapur, and Sawyer: Thirty seven, all of which were to clean up Kurumi's messes."

"Oh, did I get too carried away?" Kurumi covered her mouth. Sawyer nodded in reply.

Percy sighed, "Now that that's over with," he stood, "I'll be back in a bit." The King made his way to the door.

* * *

Percy walked through the neighborhood, the street lamps illuminating the concrete. He looked at the stars, what little he could see.

He was so lost in thought he almost didn't sense the person following him. The Devil span on his heel and pointed at a patch of shadows, "Alright, I know you're there, so why don't you show yourself?"

They stepped out of the shadows. The person was dressed in a gray hooded trench coat, concealing all of their features.

The two stared each other down, Percy staring into the darkness of the hood, "So, do you have a name?" No response. He was about to speak again when they pulled something from their pocket. The cloaked figured span what ever it was around their finger and in seconds they held an enourmous red blade. They charged and swung at Percy. Riptide intercepted the blade, pushing it to the side. Percy brought his knee up only for them to jump back. He swung, but they blocked the strike and kicked him back. They made a stab for him. Percy span out of the way, bring his sword down across their back. Riptide passed through them, not leaving a scratch.

"A mortal?!" Percy said, surprised. The assailant knocked him away with their hilt. Percy capped Riptide and threw the pen at them. It struck their forehead harmlessly. They caught the pen, distracted. The Devil lunged at them with Mystletainn. They dodged with a gasp, as the blade ripped away part of their coat, "Oh!" Percy readied himself, "You're a girl! Normally the people who try to kill me are guys," he blocked their swipe, "This is a nice change of pace."

Their blades clashed again, locking in place. Percy moved to disarm her, but she was faster. She pulled something from her other pocket. Another sword appeared in her other hand. She punched him in the face with the round guard. Percy staggered back, his head ringing. The girl didn't let up. She slashed at him, barely giving him time to protect himself. Percy's back hit a wall. The girl had him pinned. She trapped his arm against the wall with her foot. The force of the blow caused Mystletainn to fall from his grasp. She reared her fist back and used the hand guard to hit him again, knocking him out.

She let him fall to the ground before picking him up. She pulled a phone from her pocket and dialed a number, "I've got him, just as planned." The person on the other end spoke, "I understand, I'm bringing him now."

* * *

Percy had been gone for some time, his Peerage was beginning to worry.

"Where do you think he is?" Mikasa voiced her concern, "He should have been back by now."

"Calm down, Scarf," Toph said from her place on the couch, "I'm sure he's fine, worst case cenario he got kidnapped."

That word struck a cord with the Pawn, but she didn't show it. Isabella spoke up, "Still, it's not like him to be gone at this hour."

Before anyone could speak more, the door opened. Frederica came in. She stared at something in her hand with wide eyes. In her hands rested Mystletainn.

* * *

Percy groaned, blinking his eyes. His head was throbbing, likely due to his fight with that girl. He looked around the room. The only thing he saw was a wooden chair illuminated by a pair of torches. He tried to move only to find himself unable to. His arms and legs were chained to a wall in a way to resemble a crucifix.

'Well that's real fucking original.' Percy thought when three people came into the room. One was the girl in the trench coat, a round man in priest robes, and... "Oh, God dammit, Freed! Can't you just give up?!"

"Sorry, little guy, but I'm not that easy to get rid of!" Freed kept his smile on his face, "Any way, we kinda need you for something, so just sit tight, 'kay?"

That man in robes approached him, "Hello, Perseus," he grinned, "My name is Valper, and I've heard that you can use Holy Swords, despite being a Devil."

"Yeah? And what's it to you?"

"Heh, heh," Valper chuckled, "Well you see, we needed someone like you, not just because you carry a Holy Sword, no, but because of what you are."

"A demigod?"

The man's smiile never wavered, "No, not that." He pulled a syringe from his sleeve. He stuck it in the Devil's arm and drew blood, "Freed was having trouble controling a certain sword, and we discovered that if he had the blood of the sword's owner then there would be no issue." He injected Freed with Percy's blood, "Of course this blade's owner has been dead for centuries, so we had to carefully analyze his bloodline to find a suitable substitue," he pointed at Percy, "You just so happened to be the only available option."

"Just what the fuck are you talking about old man?" Percy growled.

"Oh, you didn't know?" he and Freed began to leave the room, "Well, I don't see any reason to tell you," he stopped at the door, "Ryuko," the girl turned to him, "Keep him here."

She nodded as they left. Ryuko turned to Percy, removing her hood. She had a stern look on her pale face. Her jet black hair held a red streak just above her brow. Percy's attention was brought to something else, that being her eyes. They were a deep blue color in a gear shaped iris.

"So," she sat in the chair, "You're the one who killed my old man?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm pretty sure that a lot of people are going to bitch at me for the obvious, but I did hint at it previously, I made Percy's middle name "Arthur" for a reason.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm sorry girls," Rias told the group in front of her, "I wish there was a way for me to help, but right now I have my hands full."

Toph slammed her hands on the table, "How can you say that?!" She shouted, "He used to-"

Rias slapped her.

"Don't you think I want to find him? If i could then I'd be out there with you all searching," Rias glared at the group, "I would want nothing more than to have him back, but I have responsibilities, not only as a King but as the Devil who watches over this city!" The girls looked down. Whether or not they liked it or not, Rias was right, they were selfish to assume she would drop everything to help them.

Sawyer hugged Mystletainn, which had been wrapped in cloth, closer to herself, 'Percy...' It was that moment when the door opened and two robed figures stepped in.

* * *

Percy stared at the girl across from him. She did the same to him, "So why'd you do it?"

The boy scowled, "I didn't." They had been doing this for sometime, "I had no reason to kill your father."

"Bullshit." Ryuko growled as she leaned forward.

"Did he work for the church?" the girl shook her head, "Did he work with the Fallen Angels?" the same answer, "Was he a Demigod?" Another no, "Then I didn't do it."

"Stop lying to me!" She pressed her scissor like blade to his throat, "They told me that you were the one who killed him." Percy looked her in the eye,

"How do you know they didn't kill him?"

* * *

Toph and Koneko stood apart from Zenovia and Irina. They glared daggers at the nuns. The two had insulted Percy(and all Devil-kind, but that's irrelevant to their feelings), and the Rooks had sprung to his defense.

"Let us make one thing abundantly clear," The wrapping around Zenovia's Excalibur vanished, "This is an informal match, no one shall hear of it and no one will die."

"Less talking, more fighting, Excalibitch!" Toph kicked the ground, spires of earth errupting from the dirt.

Irina looked at Koneko, shaking her head in frustration, "Ohhh! I din't think I can hurt anything this cute!"

Her eyes widened as she dodged a blue fire ball. The Devil stood, blue fire dancing on her finger tips, "Just because I'm cute doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" Koneko launched herself at the nun. Irina blocked when her arm band morphed into a katana. She smirked at the Nekomata girl, "I could say the same."

* * *

"Argh!" Ryuko growled, "Stay outta my head you freak!"

"It's a legitimate question," Percy said casualy, "The only evidence you have against me is the word of a child molestor and his pet Westboro cultist, how could you not question them."

Ryuko clutched her ears, "Shut up!"

Her command was met with silence. The captive looked at her. He could see her troubles. She was tormented by a lack of knowledge, cursed with uncertainty. He had felt that way once, right after he had become a Devil.

"I know how you feel," the girl looked at him as he spoke, "To an extent."

"Tch," she brushed him off, "How would you know?"

"I may not have gone through your situation, but I have lost a lot of friends and family over the years. Unlike you, however, I watched them die." Her full attention was on the Demigod, "And I always knew who it was that killed them."

"What are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at is that if you let me out of here, I'll help you find who really killed your father."

* * *

Kiba walked up the steps to the abandoned building. He was about to open the door when maniacle laughter cut him off. He barely dodged in time to see Freed stab the ground where he had once been. Kiba pulled his sword from its sheath and swung at the priest. Freed danced out of the way, "Oh, what's this? Out here all by yourself, huh?"

"I don't need help for what I want to do here." Kiba tightened his grip on his sword.

"Aww, your all brooding and dark now, how emo of you!" Freed mocked as he lunged at the Devil. Kiba raised his blade to block, only for Freed to vanish in a flash. He barely reacted in time to dodge when Freed appeared behind him, "You know some people call this sword "Excalibur Rapidly," but I like to call it the "Super Fast Sword!"

"Well if you want to think like a first grader..." Kiba disappeared, along with Freed.

The only signs that the two were still there were the sounds of clashing metal and light flashes appearing in the air.

"Give it up kid!" Freed parried Kiba's sword, "As long as I've got this sword you can't touch me!" He swung down. He never hit him.

Freed's hand had been stopped by a blue cord wrapped around his wrist, "Alright, I got him!"

Kiba looked to the ground. Issei and Saji stood side by side, "What are you two doing here?!"

"Helping our friend, what does it look like jerk wad?" Issei said activating his Sacred Gear.

"Enough," A voice carried over the area. Valper sauntered out of the building, "We must leave, Freed, it would seem you need more doses of Arthur's bloodline."

The priest grinned, "Well, sorry kiddies," he cut the cable around his wrist, "But I gotta split!" Freed threw down a disc. As soon as it touched the ground a burst of light blinded the Devils. When they could see, the two were gone.

* * *

Percy rubbed his wrists as he was released from the wall, "Thank you, Ryuko."

"We don't have time to talk," She walked to the door, "Valper and Freed could be back any second."

Foot steps echoed from behind the door, stopping the duo. Percy pulled the mortal away, "That way's out of the question." The handle began to turn. The Devil hugged Ryuko close, "Hold on!" A red flash filled the room before dissipating, leaving it empty as the door opened.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter, hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will conclude the Excalibur Arc and there will most likely not be as many cuts through it as this one has, I just wanted to get through this part. Now for everyone's "favorite" part of this story: me bitching at people.

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! I understand that English isn't your first language, but damn! Now that that's out of the way onto correcting your many errors: 1. What about Thalia? Well do you remember the part where she said she didn't want to be a Devil? Yeah, she said that. Also the time for her to come to Japan isn't right, yet. 2. What about other girls from Percy Jackson? Almost every one of them will try to kill him, y'know, like Piper, and we all know how that turned out. 3. Your seeing a lot of DxD because he fucking lives in Japan! Or did you think it was Toronto? 4. Why did the gods betray Percy? You'll find out when we get there. 5. What about Percy's friends? They want to kill him, was Piper not an example of that? No? How about the ENTIRE FUCKING CAMP? 6. What about Poseidon? We'll get there. 7. If you have a problem with there being girls from other series in this then you should have stopped reading after the first chapter, where I explicitly said that his Peerage would be full of girls from other series. Feel retarded yet? I hope so. 8. My story is a joke? No, no, the joke here is your English. Now look what you did, this whole thing is longer than any paragraph in this story!

Akritedes: First, thank you for being respectful with your reviews, a small part of my faith in the internet is revived. 1. The only place I can see that happening was when Issei took Asia out in the open, but in my head, during that whole moment, Percy was really trying to control his anger more when Raynare showed up so, he was stressing a lot of what he was saying or something along those lines. 2. The only thing that was even remotely taken from the origin was the underground fight ring Toph was in. And yes that chapter was a bit irrelevant, I just did it to give an example of the kind of people who hire Percy and because I was stalling. 3. I am very aware of Arthur Pendragon, however, Valper clearly stated that Percy was the only available option for them to use.

Well that's it for now, until next time I post something.


	15. Chapter 15

Yubelluna was finishing her cleaning duties in the living room. She had just finished sweeping and had put everything away. She turned to leave the room when a red flash stopped her. The Devil turned just in time to see her master appear out of the flash with a girl in his arms, and crash into the coffee table in the center of the room.

Percy looked at her, dazed, "Hey, there, Yubel-" He passed out mid sentence.

* * *

Percy groaned as he sat up. The back of his head ached like he had been struck by a hammer. He opened his eyes and saw that he was situated on the couch of his living room.

"Oh!" A voice caught his attention, "You're awake, Master."

The boy turned to see Raynare standing in the door way, holding a pitcher of water. She set the water aside and made her way to Percy, "Where's Ryuko?" The boy looked around.

His eyes landed on the girl in question waking up on the other couch. Raynare spoke again, "Where have you been?"

Percy laughed, "That's a long story," He stood, "And it's meant for another time. Where are the others?"

Raynare stiffened, "Rias came by earlier," she said, "Things have happened since you've been gone, Percy." She relayed all that had happened since he'd been abducted, the holy swordsmen from the church and Kiba's vendetta. By the time her explanation was finished Ryuko had woken up, "Rias came while you were unconcious and took your Peerage to help her in the coming battle."

Percy stood silent for a few moments. 'Shit just falls apart when I'm gone, huh?' He looked at Raynare, "Get the others, we're making a dramatic entrance."

* * *

Xenovia faced Freed. Pandemonium raged around her as the Peerages of Rias and Percy both held of leagues of cerberi. Unfortunately for her, her opponent weilded a combination of shards of Excalibur, "I can't sefeat him on my own."

"Then it's a good thing you don't have too." Percy appeared next to her.

She spared him a glance, "And who might you be?"

"The name's Perseus," He uncapped Riptide, "But everyone I care for calls me Percy. I assume you're Xenovia?"

"How would you know that?" Percy pointed to the side. The rest of his servants, along with Ryuko, had joined the others in fighting the three-headed dogs, "My Fallen Angel told me."

He looked at her piece of Excalibur, a small pang running through him, "You'll need more than that for this." He held his hand out in front of him, "Bless-ed be thy blade 'th the life of Baldr, Help my foes never see day again, heed my call, Mystletainn!"

Mystletainn emerged from the seal by his hand. Percy grasped its hilt and swung it a few times, "Something more like this." He took a stance, Riptide in his right hand, Mystletainn in his left.

Xenovia stared at the new blade before stabbing her Excalibur into the ground, raising her hand like Percy had, "O Peter, O Basilius and Dionysus, and the blessed Virgin Mary, I ask you to please hear my prayers," A seal appeared in the air, an enourmous saphire sword bound in chains coming from it, "In the name of the saint living within this blade," She grabbed the handle and the chains shattered, "I hearby set you free!" She hefted the blade easily, "This is the Holy Sword Durandal!"

"Holy shit." Percy looked at the sword, "I'll trade ya."

"Maybe later," Xenovia smirked as she grabbed the hilt of her Excalibur as well, "We have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment."

"Right," the Devil turned to Freed, "So, fuck any kids lately, Freed?"

"No, but I am pretty horny at the moment," Freed charged the two, "I guess I'll have to settle for your skull!"

"To think such a vulgar, man as yourself was once a member of the church!" Xenovia used Durandal to block Freed's strike, "It disgusts me!"

"You're disgusted?" Percy swung at the priest, "It's not your skull he wants to paint white!"

"Will you two shut up?!" Freed's Excalibur split into multiple points that all shot towards the swordsmen.

"Oh, but now I just wanna talk more!" Percy dodged one of the spikes while blocking another, "What about you, Xenovia?"

The girl grinned, "I must agree with you, it does make more tempting when told "no!"

"Shut up!" Percy deflected a strike and swung at Freed, only for him to disappear.

"He's moving to fast!" Xenovia looked around for the corrupt priest.

Percy turned his head and saw Freed, "Got him."

Freed moved, Percy keeping his eyes on him. Xenovia followed his gaze, "Where? I can't see him."

Before the Devil could respond, Freed lashed out at them, "Haha! That's the power of Excalibur Rapidly!" Percy blocked his attack, but he span around him and lunged for Xenovia. She lifted her Excalbur to block him, the force of the impact throwing it from her hand.

"Ha! This sword is like a dream to me!" Freed grinned savagely, "But it's gonna be your nightmare!" His form multiplied in front of the swordswoman.

"Illusions!" Percy watched her dodge around air, "He's using Excalibur Nightmare."

Percy looked at her confused. He only saw a single Freed, 'What is she talking about?' A pulse from his left caused him to shiver. He looked toward it.

Xenovia's Excalibur was embedded in the ground. He looked at the sword. He began to move toward it, subconciously. The nun kicked Freed away from her and saw what Percy was doing, "Stop!" the boy stabbed his swords into the ground, "Merely touching an Excalibur could cause a Devil irreversible damage!" Freed lunged at Percy. The boy grabbed Excalibur Destruction. Freed was on him.

What happened next was a blur. Percy caught Freed by the wrist, wrenching the fused Excalibur from his hands. He swung the Excalibur at his legs, lopping one of them off.

Freed looked up at Percy. The Devil stood above him, weilding two Excaliburs. He looked down at Freed. Percy kicked him onto his back and raised the Excalibur Destruction above him. The Priest looked at it in horror.

"Oh, shit."

Percy drove the sword through Freed before unleashing its power.

* * *

A/N: I'm gonna leave it there for now. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, cause I'm gonna have fun writing the next one.


End file.
